Three Mortys For Rick
by HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Out there is a universe where one Rick doesn't just have one Morty but three. See how the lives of the Smith family and Rick Sanchez go when they actually have to deal with triplets.
1. Chapter 1: Crushes and Plagues

AN:

I've had this idea for a while in my head, but I wasn't able to come up with a story for it until now. Luckily, my muse found interest in it again.  
I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

 **Three Mortys For Rick – Chapter 1: Crushes and Plagues**

Infinite universes and infinite possibilities. That meant that there were endless dimensions out there were practically anything could be possible.  
In many of those dimensions lived a Rick and most Ricks had a Morty.  
However, the Rick of dimension Y-72 Φ6 didn't have just one grandson, but he had three.  
They were triplets going by the names Morris, Morton and Mortimer or just Moe, Mort and Morty.  
The only distinguishable features that they had were their differently colored clothes – each always in the favorite color of the respective boy.  
Moe would be wearing red, Mort green and Morty yellow.

Now, some people would think that this Rick must be truly blessed to not only get one, but three little assistants, but oh, how wrong they could be…  
Other Ricks were wise enough to actually pity this poor sap for having to deal with three little dipshits.

Even the Mortys knew though that living as triplets was not easy. The problem was that most people were never able to tell them apart and confuse them with each other.  
That wasn't always a problem, but at other times it was.  
Like this morning at school for example.

The triplets were standing at their lockers – which were luckily right next to each other – getting their books for the next class as Moe nudged his brother, Mort, after closing his locker door.  
As Mort looked over in confusion, he just nodded his head in the direction where Jessica was standing.  
Conveniently alone.

Mort had been waiting for a time when he could ask Jessica if she wanted to go to the Spring Dance with him this year. He knew that she was basically together with Brad, but their relationship had been constantly on-going-off-going so he could at least try to ask her out.  
Seeing this as his big chance, he took a deep breath, steeled himself mentally and walked over to her.  
His brothers were quietly watching from the lockers, but tried to act as if they weren't.

"H-hey, Jessica." Mort squeak in his shy and pubescent voice.

"Oh. Hello, Moe." She greeted back.

"Ah—O-oh, no. I'm Mort. Mo-Moe is my brother—the one in the r-red t-shirt." He pointed over to said boy, who deliberately rummaged deeper inside his locker as if he wasn't listening in on their conversation. "S-see? I'm wearing green."

"Uh, okay." She just responded nervously, but with a smile to the correction.

"A-anyways, I wanted to ask you if y-you wanted to go to the Spring Dance with m-me?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, sorry, but I'll be going with Brad to the dance." She replied.

"O-oh—u-uh… okay." He could only say awkwardly.

"Yeah, uh… see you later, Morty." She said and then left to hurry to her next class or wherever.

"I-I'm not…" he started, but gave up as she was already outside of hearing range.

It were situations like these where he seriously considered if they really should go through with the idea of dying their hair in different colors to make them more distinguishable. It had been an idea that Moe had, but Morty was the one who said that he wouldn't do it and Mort had been completely undecided about it.

His brother Moe came up from behind and only gave him a pat on the back in sympathy.  
Then the boys continued their school day as normally as was usual for them.  
He really wished that they weren't born as triplets because even if they all looked the same on the outside, they were different from each other. They weren't the same person with just a different name-tag attached to them.  
Unfortunately, no one would see that. Well, no one but one person.

After school was over and the trio headed home, they spent their afternoon as it had become most typical ever since their long lost grandfather had reappeared and moved in with them – they assisted him with his projects in the garage.  
No sooner than the boys had entered Rick's self-acclaimed workshop did the scientist already bark out orders without looking up from the project that he was tinkering with at his workbench.

"Moe, hand me the Philips head screwdriver."

Moe didn't wait long and grabbed the tool to bring it over to his grandfather.

"And Mo-ooourrgh-rty, you go and look for my defraculator. It should be in the box on the shelf." He said as he accepted the screwdriver.

Mort ran over to the shelf and began searching in the aforementioned box.

"Mort…" Rick started dryly, still not having looked up from his work.

The boy stopped rummaging and looked at his grandpa "Uh, y-yeah?"

"I said that Morty should look for the defraculator. You go and get me a beer." Rick finished.

"Yeah, o-okay." Mort said and abandoned his search in favor of going to the kitchen and fetching his grandfather the requested beverage.

Morty squeaked and took the free place at the shelf to look for the object in question.

While this went down, Moe had watched the whole exchange in fascination.  
Rick was the only person who was able to tell them apart and that without even looking at them.  
Even their parents sometimes had trouble and if it weren't for their different colored shirts, they probably wouldn't be able to tell them apart at all.

It was something that the three brothers had tested out and had fun with when they were still very little. Back then, they wore armbands with their names on it so their parents could tell them apart and the boys would swap their armbands and find it funny that neither Jerry nor Beth did notice that they weren't the ones that they thought they were.  
He really wondered how Rick was able to do it, but then Moe reminded himself that their grandfather was a genius.

Unfortunately, no one else was and so the boys were still stuck with the problem that people confused them for each other.  
It wouldn't have been such a pain if it wouldn't mess up with their love lives so much. Not that they really had much of a love life, but they all had at least one person that they had a crush on and landing with that person wasn't easy when they took you for someone else.

Mort was obviously pining for Jessica what – as far as some constants for Mortys throughout the multiverse went – was pretty much a normal thing. His brothers however were a little more troubled because the person of their interest was a tad bit more complicated.  
Moe for example was having a crush on Brad – yes, of all people – and sometimes he was jealous of Mort who would get told off by Brad to not talk to Jessica. Even if that sounded shitty, but he wished that he would even get that much attention from the handsome boy.  
The only times the quarter back of their high school team would talk to him was when he thought that he was Mort and told him to stay away from his girl.  
There was not a chance that he could even think of ever confessing to Brad.

However, Morty thought that the troubles of his brothers were nothing in comparison to his own.  
Their crushes still seemed normal by contrast to the person that he had fallen for. There was no way that he could ever openly confess his feelings – heck, he couldn't even tell his own brothers about it. It would have to be his well-guarded secret that he'll probably take with him to the grave without anyone ever finding out about it.  
Or, so he had thought.

It was in the late evening when the boys were lounging around in their shared room as the topic of their love interests came up again.  
Even though the room was pretty small, the boys had been living like this for years and were used to it, having to share one closet and cramping together at a large desk.

They slept in a triple sleeper.  
Moe was taking the lowest bed and his wall was decorated with sports posters – mostly ones about football.  
Mort had the one in the middle and a few posters of scantily clad girls were decorating the space on his wall.  
And Morty slept on the bed at the top, his free space being decorated with sci-fi posters – like a Darth Buddha poster, among some others – and a green flag with the words "science" on it.

It was almost ridiculous at this point that they still had to share one single room at their age and Moe had been trying to move out and take the spare room that they had on the first floor.  
Unfortunately, the arrival of their grandpa had put those plans to an end as Rick got that room and called it his own now.

So, as they were laying in their beds and Mort lamented over how asking Jessica out today was a complete failure and Moe complained that he wouldn't even be able to ask Brad ever – and not just because he was obviously going with Jessica already – the topic shifted rather suddenly to Morty.

"So, Morty. How's the progress with your crush going?" Moe asked almost teasingly.

"W-what?!" Morty leaned over the edge of the bed to look down at his brother. "What are you talking about? I don't have a crush on anyone. You know that!"

"Oh, come on. That's a big fat lie and you know it." Mort threw in.

"Yeah-" Moe continued. "-it's so obvious that you have a crush on Grandpa Rick."

"No, I don't have a crush on him!" Morty squeaked panicky as if he was scared that Rick – or anyone, for that matter – could hear them.

"Really, Morty. It's so obvious that we're surprised that Rick hadn't said anything yet. I mean what was that today with you spacing out and staring at him while you should look for his tool. There was no way that he hasn't noticed that." Mort stated matter-of-factly.

"Aw man, aw geez…" Morty muttered.

He probably should be glad that his brothers didn't seem to mind too much that he was having incestuous feelings towards their gross grandfather. It was also nice that he didn't have to carry the weight of that secret alone anymore.  
He really didn't like to keep anything from his brothers anyways because they were so close and shared practically anything even if that sometimes led to them bickering with each other.

"So… what should I do now?" Morty asked.

"Why don't you tell him?" Mort asked.

Morty was instantly as red as a traffic light. "No way! How-how could I?"

"Why not?" Moe asked back. "You know, he's a pretty open-minded person. He probably won't mind or at least I'm sure he won't get angry at you."

Mort agreed on that. "Yeah. If you don't tell him and he'll make the first move, he'd probably say something like—that you should "get over your planetary mindset" or something like that."

"Even if you say that, he's still my—our grandfather!"

Morty should have known that his brothers' advices would be no good. He'd probably get to hear better ideas from Mortys of other dimensions. Not that he could ever tell one of them about this. He was pretty sure that they would freak out.

"Whatever… Good night." Morty said and pulled the blanket over his head to signal that the conversation was over to him.

Mort and Moe exchanged glances before they also bid their brother a good night and decided to go to sleep, too. Who knew how much they would get, when there was a chance that Rick would burst into the room in the middle of the night and drag them out to another crazy adventure again.

* * *

The next morning, as the entire Smith family and one Rick Sanchez were sitting at the table and eating breakfast together, the triplets had to fight to keep their eyes open.  
As predicted, their grandfather had disrupted their sleep and dragged them of to another one of his whimsical errand runs.  
And as usual it had involved a lot of running, dodging bullets and several near death experiences, but they still made it out alive.

It was when Moe practically fell asleep with his head held up by only one hand over his bowl of half-eaten cereal, Mort laying with his head on both of his folded arms next to his equally half-full bowl, snoring loudly and Morty plopping face first into his cereal that Beth decided to speak up.

"What's wrong with you boys? You're not getting sick, are you?"

"It's pretty unlikely that all three of them are getting sick at once." Jerry threw in skeptically. "To me it looks more like they had been staying up the entire night again."

When he said that, he looked over to Rick, waiting to see some sort of reaction from the old man. However, the scientist only continued to eat his breakfast, ignoring Jerry as if the man wasn't even there.

This made the family father frown and accusingly he added. "I actually think _your father_ kept them up again."

"Oh, Dad. Didn't we say no more adventures in the middle of the night?" Beth put on an upset face, but her voice wasn't quite able to match the expression.

Jerry frowned even more because that soft tone made it sound like she was looking to make excuses for the eccentric old man – _again_.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but it was a real—something really important. It won't happen again." Rick sweet-talked between bites yet didn't sound sorry at all.

Jerry crossed his arms. "That's what you already said last week. And the week before that."

He wasn't going to believe one more word out of that man's mouth and hoped that Beth would finally start to see through her father's shameless lies, too and put a foot down.  
However, before the discussion even got a chance to escalate, Rick quickly excused himself from the table.

"Breakfast was great, Beth. Your mother couldn't have made it better." He gave her a pat on the shoulder as he passed by her on his way to the garage.

"Thank you, Dad." As always, Beth was putty in his hands.

Jerry groaned loudly in defeat. It was just like every other time.  
The triplets meanwhile were all snoring loudly in the background.

Eventually the boys made it to school – and surprisingly still on time.  
However, as soon as they were in class they fought a losing battle against their tiredness.  
The English teacher, Mrs. Tootsie, only shook her head as she saw the triplets in the backrow of her classroom sleeping. It wasn't the first time and instead of interrupting her lecture in favor of waking and reprimanding the boys, she only made a note to report it to principal Vagina again.

Mort, who was sitting at the very back, had his head laying on the table, cushioned by his folded arms.  
Moe, who was sitting in front of him, still held his head up with one arm and slept in this upright position and Morty, who sat on Mort's left, held his head up with both hands and looked like he was dangerously close of tipping over and face planting into the top of his desk.  
While they were caught in dreams about their respective crushes, they mumbled incoherently, causing some of the students who were sitting right next to them to occasionally look over or giggle.

However, once first period was over and they shuffled sleepily to their lockers to get their textbooks for the next class, their sleep deprivation wasn't going to stay on top of their list of worries for this day for long.  
Just as the boys opened the doors of their respective locker, a familiar whooshing sound resonated through the hallway and a green glow entered their visions.

"C'mon boys. We gotta go." Rick's spittle was flying around as he urged the triplets without giving an explanation to what was going on.

Not that an explanation was really needed. It was obvious that he planned to drag the trio off to an adventure again.

"Didn't Mom just tell you "no more adventures"?" Moe asked, crossing his arms skeptically.

Rick blinked at him. "Nope. She only said no more adventures at nighttime. It's in the middle of day so this is apparently okay. Even though I fail to see how the position of the sun in the sky at our current location on this planet is a determining factor for when to go adventuring."

However, it was also true that Rick had been told off to pull the boys out of school for his intergalactic escapades, but as long as no one noticed that he did, everything should be fine.  
He did choose to pick them up between and not in the middle of class after all, precisely for this reason. Of course he had memorized the boys' schedule, but was still peeved that he actually had to wait till first period was over before he could come and pick them up.

"But we're having math next period, Rick. We can't miss that." Mort complained.

Of course, Mort wasn't exactly eager for algebra, but Jessica was in their math course so there was no way that he could miss it.

"Yeah and knowing how long your adventures always end up being, I'll probably miss my football practice today, too." Moe threw in.

And he wasn't only bringing up this argument because Brad was at the practice. Even if he wasn't the best at PE, in comparison to his brothers, he was really great at it. Also, he was a pretty good runner even if he never got to play in a real game and could only warm the reserve bench.

As his brothers stared at him, Morty only fidgeted with his fingers, being the only one of the trio that couldn't bring up an argument why they couldn't go with Rick on an adventure.  
If anything, he'd probably only try to come up with a reason to spend some more time with their grandfather – for obvious reasons – and therefore only kept his mouth shut.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Who cares about that? I already told you what I think of school. And we'll be back in 30 minutes tops so you won't miss your stupid football practice. You-you'll be even back before your beloved math class is over."

Without waiting for further arguments, Rick shot a portal in front of the row of lockers and dragged Moe and Mort with him through it.  
Morty hurried after them, not wanting to be left behind.

They arrived on a strange-looking planet. The sky was an orange-brown and the ground was violet and occasionally covered by a blue patch of grass – or at least something, which looked like this planet's equivalent of plant-life.

Rick released the two boys' arms again as he stepped forward and pulled a device from his lab coat.  
It looked like a radar of sorts.

"So, why are we here anyways?" Mort asked, clearly down now.

He was going to miss his chance to see Jessica today. The least that his grandpa could do was explain for what he was missing it.

"We-we're here to find some of those Nooberian Crystals."

"Do we have to smuggle them in our butts again?" Moe asked skeptically and put his hands on his hips.

Rick looked at him as if he seriously just had asked that.

"You-you-you're having a real fixation there, Moe." He only commented before he turned back to his strange device.

Moe opened his mouth to protest, having already inhaled but stood paralyzed and flabbergasted as he realized it. His grandfather did not just do that, did he?  
That was just gross! He had practically accused Moe of liking to take things up his ass!  
Whether that was actually true or not wasn't even the point right now.

Since Moe was still baffled, his brother, Mort, choose to make a comment. "I bet those crystals are just another drug so that he can get high…"

"They're not _Kalaxian_ Crystals. I said _Nooberian_ Crystals and I'll have you know that they have no kind of effect that would make those crystals desirable as a drug." Rick immediately protested without even turning back to the boy, but instead started to walk in the direction where those crystals presumably were located at. "These crystals aren't really that useful however they have a very special crystalline-structure. That's why Grandpa needs them for his science."

With that explanation, any further arguments had been shot down and died – for now.

The little group made their way through the bizarre landscape, Rick leading the way, barely looking up from his device while the triplets trailed behind him and looked at their surroundings.  
It wasn't all too long before they reached a hole in the ground.

"Heads up, dipshits. The crystals are down there." Rick exclaimed as he stopped right in front of the gaping hole.

The boys looked critically down into the pit.

"How are we supposed to get down there?" Morty asked reluctantly.

Rick groaned at his grandson's stupidity and rolled his eyes before taking a swig from his flask. "Don't be such a baby, M-oouuurrgh-ty. It's not that deep. We're just gonna climb down."

After he said that, he gave Morty a slap on the back who stumbled and then actually fell down the hole.  
His brothers kneeled at the edge of the pit to see if he was okay.

"Ow." Morty only commented dryly as he laid sprawled on the ground.

He surely had some bruises, but it didn't look like he broke anything so with a sigh the boys climbed down the hole, following their grandfather who had already started ahead of them.  
The scientist jumped the rest of the way down and Moe followed his example while Mort struggled to make his way safely down to the ground without losing hold and falling the rest of the way. However, just short of reaching safe ground, he did slip and landed on his butt.

Dusting himself off, Mort followed Rick and Moe who had already passed by the still on the floor laying Morty.  
Struggling to sit up, the boy in the yellow t-shirt weakly called after them.

"H-hey, wait for me."

Before he scrambled to his feet, he actually caught something leaning against the side of the earthy, purple wall, covered in the shade.  
Curiously, he went over to get a closer look at it.  
He hummed a little as he tried to analyze the unmoving creature.  
It looked humanoid, but seemed to have eyes all over its body. The stillness seemed to be a clear indicator that it was dead, but after the many adventures with his crazy grandfather, Morty was no stranger to death anymore and didn't flip out instantly.

Meanwhile, the scientist and his two teenage assistants walked down the tunnel-like path that lead them deeper and deeper into the underground.  
Each of the boys held a glow stick that Rick had given them as it became too dark to see – Moe had one that glowed in a bright pinkish-red color while Mort had one that glowed neon-green – while their grandpa walked ahead of them with an actually normal-looking flashlight in his hand.  
Morty hurriedly joined their group and crashed accidentally into his brothers.

"Where the heck have you been, dawg?" Moe asked him in a hushed tone and with a frown on his face.

"Sorry." Morty whispered back as he accepted the glow stick that Mort handed to him.

As he turned it on, it glowed in an orangey-yellow color.  
Rick didn't comment on Morty having lagged behind even though they all knew how dangerous it could be to get separated on their adventures.  
Keeping up the appearance of not giving a shit about his grandsons, Rick swallowed down the lecture that sat on the tip of his tongue and chased it with some of the liquor from his flask.

The group continued their expedition till they reached a spacious cavern. Its entire ground was covered in glowing turquoise crystals.  
All three boys looked with big eyes and in awe down at the beautiful sight.

"What did I say? Here they are! The Nooberian Crystals!" Rick proclaimed loudly and spread his arms out as if he was the first man who made a fire.

"How many of those do you need, Rick?" Morty asked.

"As many as you can fit in here." His grandfather only said as he held out a big brown sack to him.

Morty wordlessly took the bag that was big enough to fit a bunch of kids into it.

"Well, c'mon. Get going, boys. We don't have all day." Rick acted as if he was the one who had appointments to miss and then took another swig from his flask.

The other two brothers joined Morty and each grabbed at the rim of the sack to help holding it open as they started to harvest the glowing crystals.

Mort couldn't suppress a loud groan though. It was pretty obvious that he wouldn't get to see Jessica in their math class today because they had already surpassed the "30 minutes top" on their way here.  
It was probably going to take hours before they had gathered enough for their grandfather to be satisfied. Especially, since Rick was just looking around the cave and suckling on his flask, most likely not even thinking about helping his grandsons with collecting those crystals.

The boys began to work like a well-oiled machine. They were perfectly coordinated and had distributed their tasks among each other to be more efficient.  
Mort for example would be holding up the bag and try to catch all of the crystals that his brothers flung into it.  
Morty was standing practically next to Mort and almost blindly picked up the crystals that were close by to throw them in the vague direction where his green-shirted brother stood.  
Moe had wandered off a bit further so as to not hinder Morty and threw his crystals with a practiced motion towards the bag. If he wouldn't have been already doing football practice, he might have considered joining their high school's basketball team.

As Morty crouched over the ground and continued to pluck crystal after crystal, his eyes suddenly landed on a particularly big exemplar.  
Thinking that it would speed their harvest up a lot if they just got that one big one, he went over and tried to pick it up.  
Unfortunately, this big crystal was a lot harder to "uproot" from the ground than the smaller ones had been. Huffing a little and filled with determination, he put both of his arms around the glowing stone that was almost as big as Morty himself and began to pull with all the strength that he had inside his body.

"Morty, what are you doing?!" Rick suddenly yelled in the same voice that he used when the boy was touching something when he had just told him not to touch anything.

At the voice of their grandfather, the two brothers also looked up and over to the boy in the yellow t-shirt.  
Before anything else could be said or done, Morty had managed to pull the big crystal free though.  
Not a second later, the ground started to rumble.

'Did I cause this earthquake?!' Morty wondered mentally as he only looked around in a panic while still holding onto the crystal.

What should they do now?  
Could they even do anything when the cave was about to collapse?  
However, that wasn't even what was going on and the boys only realized it as the ground beneath their feet started to rose upwards and a deafening roar echoed through the cavern.

 _"Really great, Morty!_ You woke it up! _"_ Rick yelled. "Run, boys!"

Not really waiting to see if the boys followed his advice, Rick dashed on ahead.  
The trio quickly jumped down from the back of the beast, abandoning the collected crystals to follow their grandfather.  
Mid-run, Morty actually dared to turn around and look at what he had accidentally awakened from its slumber.

The monster looked a little like a dinosaur and its entire back was covered by the glowing crystals that he and his brothers had been harvesting mere moments ago.  
Why hadn't Rick actually told them that those crystals were growing out of the back this alien?  
If Morty had known, he would have treated them with more care and wouldn't have tried to force that one big crystal out of it.  
However, the crystals weren't even on the boy's mind anymore because the only thing that he could see were rows and rows of razor sharp teeth.

He stumbled a little and finally looked back ahead again, pushing himself more and running even faster than before.  
Moe, who was the fastest runner of the trio, had grabbed Mort's arm and pulled him along because he was the slowest of the three brothers.

As they came back to the little clearing from which they had entered into the pit, Rick pulled out his portal gun and opened a portal.  
The man and his three teenage grandsons dashed through it and tumbled into the safety of the garage.  
Or, at least the boys thought that they were safe. Just as Mort, the last of the trio, passed through, Rick plucked a rather big gun from his workbench. Just in time as the maw of the beast followed them through the portal. Rick aimed and shot at it.  
The blast made blood and teeth splattered through the garage and with a loud shriek the alien pulled its muzzle backwards and the portal thankfully closed again.

All three brothers released a breath that they hadn't even realized they had held.  
As the boys stood up and looked around, it became quickly obvious to them that they wouldn't return to school today. It was already dark outside…

Suddenly Morty started to scream, causing Rick and his brothers to look at him in shock.  
His skin was starting to split open and orbs appeared from the open wounds, but he didn't only feel incredible pain in those areas, but also inside his body. His vision started to become blurry yet he was sure that nothing was wrong with his eyes.  
It was somehow extremely weird and he didn't understand what was happening to him.

 _"Oh great."_ Rick only groaned. " _Good going, Morty._ You got yourself infected with the eye plague."

"Wh-wh-what is that?" Morty asked fearfully while his brothers looked with a grimacing and a horrified face at him.

"It causes eyes to grow all over your body and your intestines." Rick explained and paused to take a big gulp from his flask. "The eye plague is incurable and deadly."

"WHAT?!" In shock, Morty slapped his hands on his cheeks and yowled as he jabbed his fingers in some of his newly grown eyes as he did that.

The image of the dead humanoid creature with the countless eyes that he had found inside of the pit appeared in his mind.  
Oh no! Why was he such an idiot to touch it and get himself infected by the disease that caused its demise?

His grandpa rolled his eyes. "Chill out, Mo-oouuurrg-ty. It is supposed to be incurable, but there's nothing that I can't cure. Well, with the exception of death…"

The boy sighed a little in relieve, but whimpered again as he felt new pain surging through him. It also became gradually more confusing for him to look at Rick since he was looking through so many eyes right now and it seemed like more continued to grow still as his skin continued to split apart.

"However, it's gonna take a while." The scientist admitted as he turned around to his workbench and fumbled for something. "We'll also have to put you in quarantine now."

With those words, he turned around again, a respirator already covering his face as he strapped on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Aw geez. Quarantine? Really, Rick?" Morty asked, not liking being put in a small, confined space for a longer amount of time. _Again_. It always made him feel claustrophobic and caused him to have panic attacks every so often.

"Unless you want the rest of humanity to catch the plague, then yes, Morty. In case you failed to notice, this thing is highly contagious. In fact, I'll have to quarantine your brothers, too." Rick said as he opened the hatch to his underground secret, not-so-secret lab.

"What? Why?" Moe and Mort yelled simultaneously.

"Because you turds are always sticking together like a bunch of old chewed out bubblegum under a school desk. You're most likely already contaminated and it's just a question of time when it's gonna break out in you, too."

"H-how long are we going to be quarantined?" Mort asked nervously.

Even if Jessica rejected him, he still wanted to go to the Spring Dance and hopefully get a chance to have at least one dance with her.

"Should be fine in about a week." The scientist shrugged. "Oh and by the way, you should be careful with what you're going to eat as long you have the plague because there's a lot of things that sting like hell if you get it in the eyes."

"Oh man. Aw geez." All three boys said in unison.

The only thing that was different about them were their expressions as they said it.  
Moe looked rather annoyed, Mort look disappointed and Morty looked like he was about to freak out.  
This was going to be a long week…

* * *

AN:

It's not much yet, but this was mostly am introductory chapter to show the triplets and their different personalities and mannerisms a little.


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Moments and Pitiful C

AN:

As a fair warning, there is a little Mortycest at the beginning of this chapter (nothing too serious, but it does get a little steamy) so I upped the rating.  
For those of you who absolutely don't want to read it, just skip the first part till you see the break line.

* * *

 **Three Mortys For Rick – Chapter 2: Awkward Moments and Pitiful Confessions**

The three boys tumbled tiredly into their bedroom.  
Finally, they were let out of the quarantine as Rick had deemed them cured now.  
Their skin still felt tender from where it had been split open before and they all rapidly blinked their eyes as they tried to get used to their normal vision again.  
Being able to see with a few hundred different sets of eyes had been a very confusing experience.

Grateful that that was finally over, the boys plopped down on the bed – well, on Moe's bed since Mort and Morty couldn't be bothered to climb up on their own beds yet.

"God, I hope this was the last time that I got quarantined." Morty whined.

"Not a chance." Moe replied like a shot. "As long as we're still hanging out with Grandpa Rick there's no way that we'll not pick up any more weird diseases that will get us put in quarantine again."

"Yeah…" Mort had to agree weakly. "Besides, you shouldn't be the one to complain, Morty."

The boy in the yellow t-shirt sat up at that. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that I didn't get to see Jessica for a full week, but you got to be around Rick all the time."

"Yeah." Moe threw in. "I didn't get to see Brad either and missed football practice. You're the one who lucked out here."

"Geez. I wouldn't call myself lucky. I mean in comparison to you two, I'm the one who has the weird crush on the one person that I can never be in a relationship with." Morty argued back.

While the chances for his brothers with their crushes may have not been too high, it was at least not completely impossible. Getting together with his grandfather – the father of his mother – who was his own flesh and blood, was pretty much an unachievable dream. A very _wrong_ , _sinful_ and _incestuous_ unachievable dream.

Moe snorted at that, convinced that Morty might be actually the one out of them that still had the best chances. "No, no, Morty. You are definitely the luckiest one. I mean unlike Mort and me, you get to see your crush every day. You live under the same roof as him and you get to spend so much time with him."

'Also, he doesn't confuse you with your brothers.' He added in his thoughts.

Mort hummed and nodded in agreement.  
He and Moe only got the chance to see their crushes in their math class and at football practice, respectively. And sometimes when they were lucky in between classes.  
However, that were only the times when they could _see_ them. The occasions on which they could talk to them were even rarer.  
It wasn't that he couldn't exactly understand Morty's dilemma either, but below the line, he probably really was the luckiest one here.

"I bet you loved all the attention that you were getting from Grandpa Rick while we were quarantined." Moe slowly sat up and looked over to his brother. "You just loved how he was touching you all the time. Probably imagined that he would do even more to you, didn't you, Morty?"

Morty turned red and stammered. "Wh-wha-what are you talking about?! Of course not!"

It wasn't like he really could have enjoyed Rick's touches much since he had been wearing sterile latex or rubber gloves every time.  
However, that wasn't even the point right now!

"Oh, yes! You did!" Moe insisted and came crawling over to him. "You were probably imagining how he would just bend you over the examination table and take you right then and there!"

"N-no!" The response didn't sound convincing. Not even in his own ears.

"Thinking about it must have made you so hard…" Moe grinned as he looked down at Morty's crotch. "Just like it does right now."

He laughed a little as he gave the evidence inside his brother's pants a light squeeze.

The boy in the yellow t-shirt squeaked at that.

"H-he-hey! Stop that!" Morty complained indignantly and swatted his hand away.

Moe was pretty unimpressed though and pushed the yellow-shirted boy into the mattress, straddling him and pinning his arms at his sides so that he couldn't fight back anymore.  
He grinned mischievously down at his brother and felt in the mood to play around a little now. After an entire week in a small confined space and under the watchful surveillance of their grandfather, they didn't really had a chance to masturbate.  
Aside from that, these eyes had grown in really weird places…

Moe looked over to Mort and winked at him. The boy in the green shirt looked reluctant at first, but then only shrugged before he joined his bold brother.  
Morty only fought back halfheartedly as his two brothers stripped off his t-shirt, pants and underwear.  
It wasn't the first time that they were fooling around a little.  
Having to share one room and having barely any time to themselves, it was actually a normal thing for the triplets to masturbate together. They didn't really see anything wrong with helping each other out like this. After all, they were _only_ touching and since their bodies were identical, it was no different to them from feeling up their own body.  
Of course, that didn't mean that they ever wanted to get caught doing this or would hand out that information to anyone else ever – not even their therapist in the future.  
It was just one of those unspoken things that were part of their "normal" lives.

Since Morty was now completely naked – in comparison to his two brothers who were still fully clothed – and Mort had his hands pinned above his head, holding him still, Moe who was still sitting on top of the slightly younger boy had now free reign to do to him whatever he wanted.  
He stroked over Morty's chest only to zero in on a nipple and pinch it. Even though Morty bit his lip to keep silent, he made a nose in the back of his throat.

"What was that?" Moe asked teasingly and slightly twisted the other nipple.

"Sto-stop teasing me." The pinned down boy whined.

Moe sat back up and slowly pulled of his red t-shirt.

"Oh, I don't know yet." He hummed thoughtfully as he continued to strip out of his pants and boxer shorts.

Moe was back on Morty again and trailed his hand down his brother's stomach.  
The boy that was brought to heel gasped as a singular finger circled teasingly around his navel.  
That finger continued its journey down Morty's abdomen but completely bypassed the area that demanded to be touched most now.  
Instead of touching his brother's dick, Moe let his hand wander lower and brushed over the other's entrance.

Morty squirmed around but didn't fight back.  
Meanwhile, Mort took this as a good chance to strip out if his own pants and boxers but ignored his green shirt.

"You're such a naughty boy, Morty." Moe drawled as he still kept massaging the tiny pucker. "Wanting so badly to have a big cock inside here~"

"W-what? As if you don't want to have Brad's big black cock inside your ass! How is that any different from me?" Morty retorted.

Mort smiled and shook his head. "Both of you…"

He didn't mind that his brothers were gay yet he saw himself as a "Lady's man" only. Then again that didn't mean that he also couldn't appreciate or clearly see when a boy or man was beautiful… well, handsome.

Moe meanwhile had grabbed one of Morty's free hands and put it on his own straining erection while he also used the hand that wasn't groping at the boy's behind to stroke his brother's hard on.  
Mort took the freedom to put Morty's other hand on his stiff member, not wanting to be left out.

Morty had squeezed his eyes shut as he fisted both of his brothers. He could feel the precum leaking from his own cock as his hands got wet from the other boy's pre and moaned weakly as Moe still kept teasing his back entrance with light strokes.  
Suddenly that finger breached him though and buried all the way inside.

"Aghn! Rick!" Morty moaned loudly, already caught in his little jerkoff fantasy.

Unexpectedly, the door banged open.

"What is it, Mo-ooourrgh-rty?" None other than Rick stood in the doorway.

Morty wished for a portal to open up underneath him, right now and to teleport him into the next available black hole.  
Not only did his grandfather found them in this compromising situation, he had also heard him.  
It couldn't be any worse…

Rick only groaned at the sight and pinched the bridge of his nose. He seemed to get over his—what? Shock? Disappointment? Whatever. He got over it quickly and said "C'mon! Get dressed! We have to go!"

He was halfway out the door when he suddenly came back in and grabbed Moe and Morty by their ankles.

"Forget it, there's no time for that. I'll make you some clothes on the way." Rick said while he dragged the two naked boys out of the room, ignoring their complaints and their fruitless attempts to latch onto something.

Mort only hurriedly scrambled after them in his half-dressed state, not wanting to be left behind.  
So much for no more late night adventures…

* * *

Mort and Moe had been so relieved that Rick had managed to cure them before the Spring Dance. They would have cried for an entire month if they had missed it even if they couldn't go to it with their crushes.  
Morty could have actually cared less about it. Honestly. He hadn't even bothered to ask anyone to go with him.  
He rather would have liked to stay at home and watch some interdimensional cable TV with his grandfather instead of being here.

As it was though, he sat together with his brothers at one of the tables in the corner of the gym hall that had been redecorated and was now used as a dancefloor.  
All three boys wore black suits and cravats in their respective favorite colors so that you could still (somewhat) differentiate them.  
Their big sister, Summer, at least seemed to have a good time as she was flirting around with one of the most popular and handsome boys of their school.

Morty just sighed and slumped further down in his chair in boredom. Looking over at his brothers, he could see that Moe was sipping from a red single cup that was filled with punch, looking like he was lost in his own world and Mort stared longingly at Jessica who currently danced together with her date and boyfriend.  
Even he had to admit that the sight they made was just pathetic.

He was jerked out of his dark thoughts as suddenly a portal opened up on the wall behind them.  
Unsurprisingly, none other than Rick stepped out if it.

"Wow. This dance is really lame." He commented as he took a look around while sipping from his flask.

Being the party animal that Rick Sanchez just was, he had seen a lot of parties – and had usually always been the center of them – and this dance was just lacking… everything.  
Normally, since he was here now, Rick would have tried to kick it up a few notches, but he didn't have the time for that right now.

"I need you little turds for an errand run so just kick it and let's go." He proclaimed and entered the new coordinates into his portal gun.

"No way, Rick." Mort instantly protested, not even thinking about getting up from his chair. "If you need your camouflage so badly you can just take Morty along, but I'm not going to leave before I had one slow dance with Jessica."

His grandfather looked over to the redhead in question who was still dancing with Brad. "I don't know, but to me it looks like that ship has sailed."

Moe stood up from his chair and slammed his hands down on the top of the table in a show of defiance. "My brother _will_ dance with his crush. And I'm also not going to leave before that had happened, Grandpa Rick."

Turning to Mort, he said. "Don't worry, bro. I will distract Brad so that you get your chance."

The boy with the green cravat looked hopefully up at his slightly older brother. "Really?"

Moe nodded. "No worries. I got your back, dawg."

"Fine." Rick groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes at the stupidly affectionate display.

He took another pull from his flask before he grabbed Morty's arm. "Guess you-uuurrp-you'll have to do then, Morty."

Morty stumbled and toppled over his chair as he was dragged towards the newly opened, swirling green vortex. The suddenness of the situation made him at a loss for words as he looked back at his two brothers who only winked at him.  
It was their way of telling him to use that alone time with their grandpa wisely.  
Blushing, the boy with the yellow cravat obediently followed the scientist even if he had no idea what he would be getting himself into this time.

As soon as their relatives were out of sight and the portal had closed again, Moe and Mort huddled together.  
They needed to concentrate on their own plans so that they would get the chance to spend some time with their crushes on their own, too.

* * *

"Um, Brad? Do you have a moment?"

Moe had waited patiently for a chance when Brad left Jessica's side so that he could talk to him.  
The tall boy had probably offered his girlfriend to get them something to drink and that had been the brunet's chance.  
At the table where the bowl with punch stood, he had dared to approach him.

"What do you want, you little brat? Get lost." Brad tried to shoo him off as if he was merely an annoying little fly that was buzzing around his head.

Moe fixed the other with a frown as he watched the dark skinned boy pouring punch into two cups.

"It's really important!" he insisted. "Please, Brad. I have to talk to you… in private."

Brad lifted an eyebrow and finally looked at him for longer than just half a second. "Just tell me what it is already!"

"I can't! Not here!" Moe gestured around at the crowd that was surrounding them.

The other looked for his girlfriend and sighed as he saw that she was still busy talking to her circle of girlfriends.  
He put the cups that he had been filling back down on the table.

"Fine, but this better be really important!" the quarterback complained.

Moe only nodded and then led them out of the hall. On his way, he made eye contact with Mort, smiling and winking at his brother to signal to him, that now was his chance to get Jessica alone.  
He silently wished his brother the best of luck while wishing the same for himself even though he knew that this was only going to end in a disaster.  
Nonetheless, he guided Brad outside and all the way to the back of the gym where he knew that they both would be really alone and wouldn't get interrupted.

"Hey! Why did you bring me all the way back here?" Brad complained.

He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous because he knew that this place was only used for two things: either to lure nerds here to jump them or play a prank on them or it was used by boys and girls to confess to their love interest. And he didn't feel like getting jumped right now.

Moe took a deep breath before he finally turned around and looked the other straight in the eyes. "Brad, I know this may come completely out of the blue for you, but I-I have to tell you—"

"Just spit it out already!" the older boy demanded, just wanting to get this over with and go back inside where he didn't feel so creeped out.

"I love you, okay?!" the smaller boy yelled now. "I've loved you since I started high school. From the first moment that I saw you, really."

"Whoa, Mort—" Brad started and raised his hands in a defensive manner, not having expected that.

"I'm Moe!" the short boy yelled in aggravation and grabbed onto the lapels of the other's high school jacket. "Mort is the one who wants to date Jessica. How can you not tell us apart?! We're in the same football team!"

"Well, you guys are twins—" Brad started once again.

"Triplets!" Moe quickly corrected him.

"There's no way to tell you guys apart! You all look the same!" the athlete yelled back as if he was in the right and had the better argument.

"But we're not the same!" Moe still yelled, but despite his angered face, tears started to well up in his eyes. "We're all completely different. I'm nothing like my brothers."

Moe let go of him and faced the ground.  
Brad looked suddenly very uncomfortable and averted his eyes.

"…I'm sorry, man." The older apologized, looking genuinely guilty now.

They both stood there in silence as Moe sniffled a little, trying to get his emotions back under control.

"Look here. It's not that I'm not flattered that you're, uh, interested in me, but I just don't swing that way, okay?" Brad tried to reject him as gently as he could in the given situation.

Moe sniffled once more. "I know. I get it. It's not like I thought that I'd actually had a chance with you once I'll confess. I knew right from the start that we never could be a thing…"

The boy tried to look brave even though you could clearly see on his face that he was hurt.

"Yeah, really sorry about that, man." Brad rubbed at the back of his head and glanced around.

He was at a loss for words – not that he had been ever good with words to begin with. The quarterback just didn't find himself too often in such a situation: outside of the gym hall, late in the evening with a boy from his football team confessing to him.

"I… Jessica's probably waiting for me so I should go back inside." Brad grasped awkwardly for words.

Moe nodded but didn't look up at the other.

"Yeah. You should do that." He agreed softly and sniffled a little at the end of his sentence again.

Brad bit his lip and hesitantly left the boy by himself.  
As he was out of sight, Moe leaned back against the wall of the building and wiped with his arm over his red face.  
Well, that went…as expected.

* * *

Mort watched as his brother led the quarterback outside, smiling back at him as their gazes met.  
Looking back over to Jessica, he saw that his crush was busy talking with her female friends so he knew that he couldn't just approach and ask her for a dance yet.  
However, for the first time luck seemed to be on his side as suddenly the first tunes of a slow song started to play.

He watched how the little circled had scattered off as the girls went to look for and dance with their respective dates.  
Now that Jessica was left standing alone and looking around for her own date without much luck, he quickly used the chance and approached her.

"H-hey, Jessica." He stuttered nervously while trying to act as if he was surprised to find her here.

"Hello." She replied in a friendly tone and smiled at him.

Well, it wasn't like she really had a reason to be rude towards the boy even if she didn't particularly feel like striking a conversation with the brunet.

Mort swallowed and tried to calm his nerves. "D-do you w-wu-want to dance?"

Once more, the girl looked around in search of her boyfriend, but after not being able to spot him anywhere, she shrugged. "Sure. Why not, I guess."

"Great!" Almost a tad bit too eager, he led the girl to the dance floor.

Mort had some trouble to get into the right position to dance with Jessica. As he finally did though, their height difference became much more apparent.  
The brunet was really short in comparison to the redhead.  
Mort didn't want to let that hinder him though and started to dance. Unfortunately, he was so nervous that he acted like a complete klutz – which was usually Morty's role – and he stepped on Jessica's precious, pretty feet a few times.  
He laughed nervously and apologized and the two of them were probably the most awkward couple on the dance floor.

Nonetheless, Jessica was still willing to put up with him and they continued to dance.  
Over the time, Mort's nervousness slowly ebbed away and their movements became smoother and less awkward.  
To him it felt like a dream come true that he was holding the love of his life in his arms and were slow dancing with her like that. It was probably the best moment of his entire life.

The situation made him confident enough that he decided to finally spill the beans.

"Um, Jessica? There's something that I need to tell you." He started.

The girl looked surprised, but urged him on. "Sure. What is it?"

"Um… y-you see…" Mort was getting nervous again and stumbled over his words, but then he took a deep breath and continued. "Jessica, you're the most beautiful and kind girl that I ever met in my life and I-I have fallen for you. I love you."

There! It was out in the open now.

"That's, uh… Wow, Mo—"

"Mort." He threw in before she had the chance to accidentally call him by the name of one of his brothers again.

"Well, _Mort_." She forced a smile as she said his name. "You're a really nice guy and all, but, you know, I'm currently together with Brad."

As she said that, she looked around once more, probably hoping to find him so she could excuse herself and abandon her current dance partner.

"I know that." Mort reassured her. "I know. But it doesn't change how I feel about you. And Brad, he—well, you two have been breaking up a lot—"

"Taking a break from our relationship." Jessica corrected him.

"Well, um… yeah. S-so, in case… if you ever… should you ever break up for good, just know that I'll be waiting for you." Mort bit his lip and cursed inwardly. That hadn't really come out like he had wanted to.

"Um, sure… I'll keep that in mind." The redhead answered with a strained smile.

Before Mort had a chance to say something more, Jessica suddenly perked up. "Hey, Brad!" She turned back to the brunet. "Sorry, but I have to get back to my date."

With those words, she left his side to join the quarterback at the punch table.  
Seems like Moe hadn't been able to distract him any longer than that. Yet, Brad did act slightly different as Jessica approached him.  
Mort only sighed. His time was up now.  
That didn't really wind down like he had imagined it to, but oh well…

* * *

Morty gulped hungrily for air as he and his grandpa were trying to catch their breath while hiding around a corner.  
They had just fled from a 66 feet tall woman that was clad in a skimpy and flashy dancer outfit like those showgirls in Vegas always wore.

The brunet couldn't help but think that Mort surely would have appreciated the sight yet even his brother wouldn't have thought it worth it to be squashed by her pretty feet.

At the moment, the boy was wondering what had been worse on their current adventure so far: the bunny girls that were floating around in impenetrable bubbles and had been shooting with lighting bolts at them or the pink, blue and green penguins who had been attacking them with all sorts of different weapons, ranging from high-tech laser guns to fish that were as sharp as ninja throwing stars.  
He decided that the creatures that looked like human-sized heads and wore brown trench coats (and nothing underneath it) were probably the worst of them all. Even more disturbing was the fact that those flashers were all lurking around the entrance of what seemed to have been a school building.

As Morty finally had enough air back in his lungs, he still wondered if this was all worth it.

 _"Morty, the Octopus Empire has this really advance technology. I mean, I could build that thing myself if I wanted, but seeing how long that would take and how much money it would cost me it's just easier to steal it from them."_ Rick had explained as soon as they had ventured into this strange dimension and he had asked his grandfather what they would get this time.

Honestly, he doubted that it was easier to simply steal this invention from those crazy whackos.  
He already had enough of this adventure when those hula-hoop monkeys were throwing bananas at him and he was glad that it wasn't currently Christmas time in their dimension because he didn't want to see another Santa Claus on a unicycle and tossing around chicken wings.  
…the candy palace was kind of cool though…

"C'mon, Morty. We're almost there." Rick urged after having also recovered again.

Morty was tempted to call it quits, but if they were really this close to the goal then his grandfather wouldn't be swayed no matter what he said.  
So, the boy only sighed and continued to follow Rick through the maze-like palace.

Indeed not soon after, they reached a giant door.  
The brunet felt nervous again, not sure what to expect behind it, but his grandfather didn't even seem to think much about it as he just busted the door open and entered.  
Well, at least it hadn't been locked.

The duo looked around the giant room, but the only thing of interest that could be seen was a large curtain.  
Some giggling could be heard from behind it. It actually sounded like a cute little girl.

Unfazed, Rick marched towards the cloth and unceremoniously tore it down.  
Behind it was a giant octopus clad in royal-looking garbs. She wore a veil over her face and a delicate fan inside one of her hands…tentacles…whatever you wanna call them.  
She began to screech as the curtain had been torn down.

"Aah! Intruder! Guards! Guards!" her shrill feminine voice echoed through the room.

"Sheesh. Calm down." Rick said and pulled out his gun.

He shot the octopus queen and not soon after the smell of fried squid wafted through the air.  
However, after everything that had happened so far, Morty didn't really feel hungry anymore.

"Oops. Forgot to put it on _stun_." Rick said as he pocketed his weapon again. "Oh, well. Didn't really put up much of a fight for a final boss anyway."

He stalked behind the roasted corpse of the queen and made a sound of triumph.  
As Morty joined his grandfather, he saw that the man had discovered a small door.

"This is it, Morty. The amazing invention should be right in here." The scientist proudly declared as he ventured inside.

The room was actually pretty small, no bigger than a walk-in closet so Morty waited where he stood.  
Rick stemmed his hands on his hips and hummed as he took a look around.

"This is weird. It should have been right here…", he murmured as he began to search through some small boxes.

Morty only watched unenthusiastically, until he suddenly heard a squeaky voice from behind.

"Konnichiwa!" (*1)

As he turned around, he saw an alien that looked like a cartoon bomb but with legs, hands and a face.

"Watashi wa Bakudan." (*2) The bomb exclaimed and pointed at itself.

"U-um, Rick?" Morty called out to his grandfather who was still busy searching for the thing that he was looking for.

The bomb looked up at its fuse, which was lit and steadily growing shorter. "Aaaa! Watashi-tachi ha jikan ga fusoku shite iru you ni mieru."

Even though Morty didn't understand a single word that the alien spoke, he was pretty sure that it sounded like Japanese.  
However, more importantly he realized that the fuse was almost completely burned down and he didn't like to think about what might possibly happen if it did.

"R-Rick!" the boy shouted louder now since his grandfather didn't seem to have heard him the last time.

"What is it, Morty?" Rick grumbled as he emerged from the room again. "I don't understand it. I'm absolutely sure that it should have been here…"

The scientist suddenly halted as he saw the alien that was talking to Morty. "Hey! There it is!"

A moment later Rick's face of excitement changed to one of alarm as he quickly read the situation.

"Oyasumi nasai! (´・ω・｀) " were the bomb-creatures last words.

Morty watched in horror as the fuse reached its end.  
Then everything happened in slow motion, but still too fast for him to comprehend.  
He felt an impact and then he was blended by a bright light as a deafening noise almost made his ears bleed.

As the boy blinked his eyes open again, he noticed that he was laying on the ground and Rick was on top of him, shieling his body with his own.  
They were surrounded by debris and the entire palace had been completely destroyed from the explosion.

"R-Rick?" Morty tentatively asked and slightly shook the unmoving scientist that was still resting on top of him.

No reaction.  
Morty pushed a little harder so that his grandfather rolled off of him.  
Instantly he knelt over Rick who had his eyes closed and still didn't budge.

"Rick!" Morty tried to shake him again, but the longer that he got no reaction from the man the more panic began to set in. "Come on, Rick! This isn't funny anymore!"

The boy began to sob and the first tears trickled down his cheeks.  
As one of them landed on Rick's cheek, he suddenly started to move.  
Morty watched with wide eyes as the scientist started to cough. Then Rick sat up with a groan and put a hand to his forehead.

"Man, talk about a big bang. Right, Morty?"

As sobbing was his only answer, he turned towards his grandson and looked at him with a questioning gaze.  
Morty was full-on wailing, face red, tears trailing down his cheeks and snot running over his mouth.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" There was honest worry as Rick asked that.

The boy didn't answer verbally but shook his head.  
Rick's tensed shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Jeez, Morty. You don't really need to cry that much about it. I mean, it wasn't really that bad." The old man said as he swung himself on his feet again.

Morty was still kneeling on the ground and looked up at him. "Don't do this to me, Rick. I thought you were – I thought you were…"

"Morty, I'm fine. See?" To prove his point Rick was goofily jumping around.

His gaze softened a little as he tried to cheer his grandson up again. "Everything's all right even if we didn't get that weapon. So stop crying now, okay Morty?"

"No, it's not!" the overdressed boy shouted as he also got up on his feet. "I thought I lost you!"

"But you didn't and I'm—" Morty interrupted him.

"And that's not fair because I didn't even get to tell you yet…"

"Tell me what, Morty?" Rick's unibrow creased in clear confusion.

"I didn't get to tell you that I love you…" The boy's voice became smaller as he confessed, but he still forced himself to announce it loud enough for Rick to understand. "And I don't mean "love" as in family. I mean that I'm in love with you."

Rick stared at him for a moment, gaping, before he sighed and slapped a hand over his face.  
He turned away and took a big gulp from his flask, almost emptying it in one single motion.

"Morty, you know I'm a man of few morals, but this…" he sighed again and cursed under his breath, slapping a hand over his face once more.

Morty's waterworks were back on full force again. It was obvious that Rick was rejecting him.

As the scientist heard the loud hiccoughing sobs, he got a grip on himself again and turned back around to face his grandson.

"Look, Morty. The-ther-there's all sorts of reasons why this is a bad idea. And I'm not talking about the whole—you know—incest thing. Even though that's also part of it because it would mean that we would have to be secretive and sneak it around your entire family. That just won't work out, Morty. But that's not even the biggest issue here." He took a pause to suppress a burp. "Just look at me, Morty. I'm an old man—"

"I don't mind tha—" Morty threw in but was shushed by his grandfather.

"I'm old, Morty. I've already lived my life and let's look at this realistically for a moment. I could be kicking the bucket any day now. And, Morty, you're still so young. You have your entire life ahead of you. Trust me, once I'm gone it'll hurt you more. You should—you should find a nice girl or boy your age and date them, not wasting your time on an old fart like me."

Morty wept even more than before and tears were streaming down his face like tiny rivers. He looked so miserable.  
The sight broke Rick's old withered heart.

"Come here, Morty." He said softly as he gathered the boy in his arms. "Shush, shush. Don't cry now. Grandpa loves you so much so please don't cry."

He held Morty tightly and stroked over his brown curls, giving him a soft peck on top of his head as he tried to calm the crying boy down.

"R-really? You love m-me?" Morty wheezed between hiccups.

Rick didn't let go of his grandson. "Yes, I do, but you have to understand that this is no good. All right?"

No, it wasn't all right and he didn't quite get it, but Morty nodded against his grandfather's sweater anyways, smearing more of his tears and snot on the blue piece of clothing.  
Rick didn't seem to mind even though he surely must have felt the wetness.  
For a long while, they just stood like this, the scientist continuing to hold him and stroking through his sweaty hair until he had calmed down.

Eventually, Morty's wails had died down to small hiccups and he only sniffled occasionally, his tears now dry but still leaving some visible traces on his cheeks.  
Rick released him from his arms again and pulled out his portal gun to bring them back home.  
As the boy followed his grandfather, he thought about how his confession had went down.  
Well… it probably could have gone worse.

* * *

Again, the trio was inside their bedroom, still clad in their formal attire (Morty's being busted though from his adventure) and laying sprawled out across their beds, clearly tired from these night's events.

"I think today was the worst day ever." Moe finally said.

His brothers hummed in agreement.  
They had finally worked up the courage to confess to their crushes and all three of them had been shot down. Just like that.  
Well, it wasn't like they had expected a positive answer to their confessions, but it still hurt.

At this moment, it felt like it didn't really matter that they were different persons from each other. And it didn't really matter whether their crushes were able to tell them apart or not. Because at this moment, they were all truly the same.

At least they still had each other, the triplets thought.  
 _At least they still had their brothers…  
_

* * *

(*1) Good afternoon!  
(*2) I'm Bakudan (=bomb).  
(*3) Uh oh! Looks like we're running out of time. (not 100% sure if this is correct since I used goggle translate for this one)  
(*4) Good night!

AN:

Initially there was the idea to have at least Morty and Rick get together and end the whole story with a little smut, but when I wrote Moe's confession I actually wanted him to have a win with Brad. However, then I thought that it would be cruel towards the brothers who didn't get who they wanted and there would be jealousy and fights between them so in the end neither of them got a win.  
While I actually intended for this to be the last chapter already, I have to admit that the triplets really grew on me in this short time (and they also grew on my muse) so there might eventually come more :)


	3. Chapter 3: Uplifting Changes and Ugly Je

AN: So, I'm continuing this story (and decided to post this chapter since the last chapter of Second Chances was so damn short). However, do not expect regular updates.  
While I did start to write chapter 4 already, I'm currently stuck and can't tell when I'm done with it. Also, I have no idea how many more chapters this will have, but chapter 4 won't be the last one for sure.  
Also, I made a fanart for this story (www .deviantart hope27 /art /Eye-Plague-Morty-762139200). Again it's not perfect or anything, but I worked this entire day on it and I'm dead now and I already admitted that I'm not a gifted artist…

Edit: The amazing AwesomeMango7 on AO3 / Catg1rl1427 here on FFN / KEtommy777 on DA has made a fanart for this story. Again, thank you so much for that, dear! You can check it out here: www .deviantart ketommy777/art/Three-Mortys-For-Rick-Fan-art-766758127 (just remove the spaces)

Warnings: some oculolinctus (aka "worming" or "eyeball-licking") in the first paragraph, otherwise it's pretty safe to read

* * *

 **Three Mortys For Rick – Chapter 3: Uplifting Changes and Ugly Jealousy**

Morty found himself naked on the examination table, his skin and insides still covered in eyes as he was still suffering from the eye plague, yet it didn't feel as painful as it should.  
Before he could wonder further about his condition, his grandfather entered the examination room. He didn't wear a protective mask or gloves this time and Morty could only blink with his several eyes at him in confusion.  
This sort of vision was still something that Morty would probably never get used to, but then again, he couldn't really say that he minded being able to see Rick from several, slightly different angles like this.

His grandfather didn't say a word as he approached him and Morty found that his mouth had gone dry with how Rick was looking at him. There was such an intense look of… _craving_ (?) in his gaze as he looked down at him and a smirk was playing on the scientist's lips now.  
One old hand reached out to touch his skin – a part that wasn't covered in eyeballs – and gently caressed it.

Before Morty could open his mouth to ask Rick what he was doing, lips covered his own, effectively hindering him.  
All of Morty's eyes widened in shock.

Rick was kissing him!

Morty's eyes fluttered close and he moaned into the kiss as he got over his shock and began to enjoy it.  
However, it didn't last for long. Rick released his lips in favor of licking over his cheek – still only over a part that wasn't covered in eyes.  
That tongue was inching closer to one specific, big eyeball though and Morty closed his eyes reflexively again, scared of the stinging pain that he was sure to feel if his grandfather came in contact with the orb.

Morty was shocked once more, as his grandfather used his fingers to pry that one eye gently open and gave it one long lick.  
The boy's body shuddered as instead of pain, he only felt a slight pressure that send tingles down his spine.  
His grandfather did it again, this time on another orb and Morty could feel the same sensation again.

Morty's entire body began to feel tingly as the scientist kept repeating those actions and all that he could do was gasp and moan in reaction.  
He had no idea what was going on anymore. Why was he in this situation? Why was Rick doing this to him? And why was it feeling so good?  
It probably didn't matter anymore as Morty was getting so aroused from all of it that he was sure he was going to cum pretty soon.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he was faced with the ceiling of his darkened room.  
Morty was panting and sweating and he could clearly feel a certain stiffness in his boxer shorts.  
 _Great!_ It had been a wet dream!  
The probably weirdest wet dream that he ever had to date.

Of course, Rick had already cured Morty and his brothers of the eye plague, but the traumatic experience was still so embedded in his mind that he kept dreaming about it.  
And honestly, how could he not?  
He and his brothers had to endure an entire week in excruciating pain, stuck in tightly confined spaces and only with the hope that Rick would be able to cure it before they died.  
The repercussions of that one adventure gone wrong had been truly nightmare fuel.

Morty turned on his side in the bed as he tried to ignore the boner that was still insistently tenting in his underwear.  
He wasn't going to jerk it now and probably accidentally end up waking his sleeping brothers.  
Instead, he sighed and thought back on the more creepy aspect of his dream. Or, better said back to the memory of what being in quarantine had been like.

It was always when Rick got him in situations like that, that he wished back to the simpler tasks that his grandfather had been giving them in the beginning.  
After Rick had moved in with them, being his assistant has been easier because he had requested more reasonable things back then, like buying him a year's worth of a certain detergent or getting some freshly buried corpses from the graveyard in the middle of the night for his experiments.

However, Morty tried to remind himself that they always could have it worse.  
Their grandfather could sell them to that pharmaceutic conglomerate of Ricks that had control over an entire planet on which they ran several illegal tests on Mortys. They either tested new chemicals on them (to enhance them, but they were really just testing for side effects) or tried to genetically manipulate Mortys to turn them into bio-organic-weapons (like in that one survival horror video game series).  
Experiments that they called successful were mass-produced, probably even in this very moment that he thought about it.

Or, they could be Plumbus slaves or Plumbus workers on Plumbubo Prime. Those Mortys were strangely modified, had to work in a toxic environment, were undergoing random memory sweeps and had lifespans that only lasted up to four years.  
Some of them were even so unfortunate to mutate, ending up looking like a mix between a Morty and a Plumbus. Rick had told him once that it had something to do with the hot climate that was due to the biannual Planetary Alignment or something like that. It had sounded very confusing and ugly.

On the other hand, they also could end up at that factory that kept Mortys like cattle.  
They sold "Morty Meats" and it was exactly what it sounded like.  
"Some-some Ricks—there're Ricks out there, who eat meat from Mortys. Treating it like it's—like some kind of delicacy. It-it-it's disgusting, Morty." Rick had explained to him once.

There was also the possibility that he and his brothers could be caught by other Ricks for their weird Morty collecting game.  
Their brains would be reprogrammed by those Morty Manipulator Chips and they probably would be handled as a Classic Morty, Red Shirt Morty and Green Shirt Morty while being forced to fight in random battles or tournaments against other versions of himself.  
Also, once you've been implanted with one of those chips it was impossible to remove them again. "Well, not without killing the Morty in the process", Rick had said.  
His grandfather had also informed him that caught Mortys had a greatly reduced lifespan, so there was that.

And then there's also that one dimension, where they live in Australia and… yeah, that one's just really fucked up. He wouldn't want to switch with that Morty ever.

Yeah, considering all the things that his grandfather had told him about what went down with other Mortys in other dimensions, Morty and his brothers still had it good.

Still, sometimes he wished that he wouldn't always have to get hurt or greatly traumatized from their adventures…

* * *

"Hey, Moe."

The addressed boy was in the middle of changing back into his clothes after he came just from the shower, but almost dropped his red t-shirt as he was spoken to.  
He looked with big eyes at the person who had bothered to talk to him.  
It was Brad. And he had remembered his name!

"Hey, Brad." He finally answered and he wanted to slap himself for how scratchy his voice sounded.

The quarterback was already dressed and everyone else had already left, so it was just the two of them inside the locker room now.  
From what he had heard from Mort, Brad and Jessica had currently broken up again, but Moe still didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I've noticed today that you're actually pretty good. You're a really fast runner." Brad struck up the conversation nonchalantly.

"Ahahah." Moe laughed a little. "I guess that comes from all the crazy sci-fi adventures with my grandpa."

The boy tried not to blush at the obvious compliment that the other made and wanted to play it down a little.

"Oh yeah, that old guy that always pulls you out of school, right?" the older boy oddly enough seemed to remember that. "Anyways, I've noticed that you're also pretty good at passing and catching. I don't really understand why Coach has never let you play in an actual game."

Moe shrugged. "I guess it's because I'm so small…"

"That sounds even more like a reason why you should play! With your size, you can easily weasel your way through the enemy's defense. They probably won't even notice you." Brad didn't notice Moe cringing slightly. He surely meant it as a compliment, but he was really just insulting the boy's height, which was actually a sore spot for the brunet. "You know, we've got that game against the Scarlet Scabsy High School next weekend and I thought about asking the coach to let you play."

"Really?" the half-dressed boy looked with big eyes up at the other. "I-I would love to! I mean, if Coach will really let me."

"Cool. I hope Coach agrees, too, so we get to play together on the field. See you tomorrow, Moe." With those words, he made a little waving motion with his hand and left.

"Y-yeah! See you tomorrow, Brad!" Moe yelled after him.

His eyes sparkled and his heart was beating so fast as if he was still running laps.  
He couldn't believe it! Couldn't believe that Brad had remembered his name. Couldn't believe that Brad had complimented him – something that no one had ever done before, not even his own family. And he couldn't believe that Brad actually wanted to help him so that he could play in a real game.

Even if Brad hadn't confessed his undying love for him or asked him out on a date, Moe still thought that today must be the best day of his life!

* * *

"What? You really get to play in the game next Saturday?" Beth sounded honestly amazed.

Moe nodded. "Hmhm. Coach said I'll get to play as running back."

The entire family sat together at the dinner table and everyone talked about the good or the bad things that happened today.  
On this very day, just before practice was over, the coach had approached Moe and said that he wanted to put him on the field in the game. Brad had really talked to the Coach Vagina – who had to jump in after their previous coach, Coach Feratu, had "mysteriously gone missing" (and Moe wasn't going to correct anyone on that) – and was able to convince the man to actually let him play.  
Back at the beginning of the week, he thought that it had been the best day of his life, but Moe had to correct himself – it was the best week of his entire life!

"That's really a surprise, considering how often you're missing practice." Mort threw in and was instantly elbowed by his brother who sat right next to him.

"Oh, c'mon. This is great!" their father, Jerry, interrupted now. "We'll be all going as a family and cheer for you."

Even though most occupants at the table didn't look as elated by the suggestion, Beth spoke up with a bright smile. "Oh, that's really a good idea! We get to see you play and spend some time together as a family! You'll be coming, too, right Dad?"

Rick only grunted as his daughter looked hopefully at him before he finally answered, "Yeah, fine. But only if nothing important like an alien invasion or something similar shows up."

"Oh, thank you, Dad." Beth looked genuinely grateful.

Under different circumstances, Jerry might have objected, but even he seemed to be okay with that prospect. Even if he didn't get along well with Rick, he accepted that his father-in-law was as much a member of this family as everyone else who currently sat at the table.

"Hey! Why is everyone making such a fuzz just because Moe is playing in a stupid football game? When I got to play in the concert none of you guys showed up!" Mort complained.

"I was there." His dad answered, but went unheard.

Summer was heard though as she muttered sarcastically, "Yeah, because hearing you playing the tambourine is so exciting."

"At least I have some extracurricular activity, unlike Morty!" the boy in the green t-shirt fired back.

"H-hey!" Morty protested, even though it was true.

It wasn't really like he didn't have any interests like his brothers – he liked science, after all – it was just that he decided to rather spend as much of his free time as possible with his grandfather. Which was equal to him to pursuing his hobby. And he didn't just do it to ogle his crush the entire time. Really!

Aside from that, it wasn't really like he didn't want to join a club at his school.  
In fact, he had been visiting the astronomy club for a while, but because they didn't have enough members it was shut down pretty quickly again.  
Why was it that people made clubs that focused on arts or sports sound so cool, but the ones that had to do with science or anything sci-fi related were supposedly totally nerdy and geeky?  
As it was, the astronomy club just hadn't sounded appealing enough to the students of his high school and there weren't any other similar clubs that had much to do with science.

So, Morty passed up on extracurricular after school activities in favor of experiencing _real science_ with Rick. Who wouldn't agree that it was way more exciting to travel between the stars in a space ship instead of only watching them through a telescope from afar?  
Still, the boy couldn't help but feel offended. Oddly enough to his family all of those cool sci-fi things that had to do with Rick were unimpressive and almost _normal_.  
It was like being able to play an instrument or being able to kick a ball around were impressive feats, but knowing how to handle certain alien species and even being able to talk in their langue was nothing special.

It felt like Morty was nothing special. Just because he liked different things than his brothers…

* * *

The day of the big game came sooner than was expected.  
True to their word, the entire Smith family including Rick Sanchez were sitting on the stands.  
Jerry was the last to finally get to his seat, just as the players started to run on the field.

"Which one is Moe?" he asked in confusion as he looked over the playing field.

"Obviously the smallest one." Summer mumbled, looking anything but pleased at having been dragged here and focusing on her mobile phone.

However, every once in a while, she looked up to see if the game had already started.

"Number 22." Mort and Morty replied in sync to answer their dad's question.

Rick would have also been able to tell him that, but favored to take a sip from his flask instead, which earned him a disapproving look from the woman who sat next him. Of course, he didn't give any fucks about the angered mother.

The game finally started.  
Kick off and the team of the Scarlet Scabsy High School had the ball.  
Moe's team didn't let them have it for long though and soon, they had the ball.

"Set! Hut! Hut! Hut!"

Brad held the ball and pretended to pass it to a player who was running on the right side of the field.  
The opponent, thinking that they saw through their strategy, instantly began to target the wide receiver on the right field.

"Hah!" The quarterback grinned as he saw that they fell for it.

Since the opposing team was concentrating on the decoy, none of them had noticed the small boy who was running on the left field.  
Brad short passed the ball to Moe who caught it with such ease that it looked like he had been playing American Football since he was a toddler.

Now, with the ball in hand, Moe made a mad dash for the goal. Since the enemy realized their mistake too late, he only had two obstacles left in his way, but the brunet was confident.  
As he dashed towards the last line of defense, he remembered what his grandfather had taught them on their adventures.  
He used what he had learned when you needed to escape from the fuzz and have to run through a busy street and was able to make his way around the two dumbfounded players.

It was only a few more yards and… TOUCH DOWN!

The audience was screaming and applauding.  
Moe's family sprung up, too, and cheered loudly.  
Summer almost threw her mobile out of her hand, having actually stopped texting and paying attention to the game once it had started.

"That's my son!" Jerry proclaimed proudly and slapped the guy, who stood next to him on the shoulder, which said man didn't appreciate much, but that went lost on the proud father.

Even Rick had jumped up and cheered.  
While it was true that he wasn't too much of a sports fan – at least not of "earth sports" – he was certainly proud to see that his grandson had made use of what he had taught him on the playing field.

Moe's teammates had also cheered and slapped the boy on the back in praise.  
Coach Vagina also nodded in approval and Brad gave him a thumbs up, which he returned with a happy smile and a racing heart.

The game continued as successful as this. Every time the ball went into Moe's hands, the boy became almost unstoppable. He was running so fast that anyone had trouble catching up to him and he evaded anyone who crossed paths with him with ease.

Even before the game was over, he had been dubbed the secret weapon of the Harry Herpson High School's football team.  
By the end of the game, they had won against the team from the Scarlet Scabsy High School with a big lead.

Moe's teammates actually lifted him up and threw him in the air to celebrate their victory. It was the first time that anyone had done that to him.  
After he was let down again, Coach Vagina approached to also congratulate his team on the win.  
As Moe looked up to the stands, he saw his entire family, smiling and cheering still. Even from where he stood, he could see how happy and proud of him they were.

"Brad. Moe. Good job." Coach Vagina praised his two best players in this game.

Brad also came over and gave the brunet a strong pat on the back. "Good game, Moe. You did great."

"Y-you, too." Moe replied and looked with starry eyes at his crush.

This day couldn't possibly become any better!  
He got to play together with Brad on the same field, won the game and his family had also seen it and cheered for him.  
His teammates and coach were also proud of him.  
The boy felt as happy as he had never been before in his entire life.

* * *

As the family sat together in the car on their way home from the game, everyone was still talking excitedly about the football match.

"Those were some really amazing moves you pulled there." Even Summer had to admit.

"Yeah, you did really great, Moe." Beth, who was driving, praised as she looked in the rearview mirror at him.

"That's so true. The other team stood no chance against you." Jerry also proclaimed from where he sat in the passenger seat. "I'm so proud of you, son."

Moe wasn't used to so much praise. The boy laughed happily and sucked up all the attention he got like a drying flower absorbed water.

"You know, I only was this good because I learned all this crazy moves from Grandpa Rick." Turning to his grandfather, he added. "I never thanked you for that, did I? Thank you, Grandpa Rick."

"It's not only thanks to my teachings, Moe. I mean, I taught all three of you, but you're the only one in the bunch who can actually pull it off." Rick admitted. "You're just real good with physical stuff, Moe. You're the only one who can keep up with me on running and fighting on our adventures. Makes you real reliable."

Mort went on to say something about Moe being actually really good at PE, which the red-shirted boy deflected by saying that he's only really good at running and shooting and they don't do the latter at physical ed.  
While they all laughed and still talked animatedly, no one noticed that Morty's expression had turned dark.

The boy had gotten jealous. And it wasn't about the fact that the entire family was praising his brother.  
Morty had to admit that Moe did really great in the game and probably also on their adventures.  
What did bother him was that Rick praised him.

It was true that Morty never got any praise from his family and by now, he honestly didn't care much for it.  
However, Rick was a different case. He wanted to get praised by Rick, told that he did good at something.

In reality though, he was never getting praised by his grandfather. It was the complete opposite actually.  
On every adventure, Rick would verbally rip into him – and only at Morty – yelling at him that he always messed up everything.  
His grandpa made it look like he was the only one out of the trio that made mistakes and maybe it was true that Morty was a little clumsy – okay, he's really a klutz – but the treatment still felt unfair.

Most, above it all, it hurt though.  
It hurt, that Rick would praise his brother who just happened to have some talent, but not him. Even though Morty always tried so hard.  
And it hurt that Rick would always talk him down, every given chance, but he couldn't even remember one time when it happened to his two brothers.

Morty's heart hurt so badly right now, but no one else noticed it…

* * *

Mort and his brothers were at their lockers again and grabbed the textbooks that they would need for their next period.  
Moe, being a lot more energetic recently, was the first who shut his locker again and almost ran off to the classroom even though there was still time left before class would start. The boy just seemed eager to get the school day over even though he didn't have football practice today.

Morty was also done, but still lazed around a little bit, probably intending to wait on his other brother.  
Since Mort was naturally the slowest of the trio, he took the longest time. What he didn't notice – though Morty did, but kept quiet – was that none other than Jessica slowly approached him.

"Hi… Mort." She greeted.

Mort dropped his textbook.  
Holy shit!  
Jessica was talking to him! She came to him and was talking to him! And she even remembered his name!  
He had overheard how she had told her girlfriends that she and Brad were over for good and she was looking to date someone who'd be completely different from her ex.  
Someone that she hadn't even considered before.  
Mort was as different to Brad as day was to night and even though he had been shot down by her before maybe she was reconsidering it – and he hadn't actually just imagined that she had been looking at him back then!

"H-h-hi, Jessica." He greeted back in an awkwardly squeaky voice that made Morty wince.

The youngest brother choose wisely to feign disinterest and hid behind the door of his locker, pretending to search for his textbook even though he already held said book in his arms.

"Your brother, Moe, had played really well in that game last weekend." Jessica continued, her friendly smile unfaltering.

Mort deflated a little at that. Of course, she wasn't talking to him because she wanted something from him. She wanted something from his older brother.  
After that game, Moe had probably many girls fawning over him now…

The redhead kept the conversation going. "I was wondering if you also play."

Mort perked up at that. He wasn't sure if that question was good or bad.

"W-well, I do play. But n-not in sports." He hoped she wasn't too disappointed at that and quickly added. "I-I-I'm in the band club and play an in-instrument!"

Mort couldn't help it. Anything that had to do with physical activities was just not for him. He honestly was the worst at PE. It seemed that he only inherited the artistic side of his mother and grandfather because that was something he was good at.  
Whether it was playing an instrument or drawing or even writing. However, it was music that he loved the most.

Jessica's eyes lightened up at his answer. "You're actually playing in a band? That's amazing! What instrument are you playing?"

Just as the green-shirted boy was about to answer, she interrupted him. "Wait! Don't tell me. It's probably something really cool. Like guitar, maybe?"

Mort began to sweat. Nope, it wasn't something as cool as that.

"Actually, I'm playing the tambourine." He answered and laughed nervously.

Jessica laughed. "You're really funny, Mort. I bet your playing more than just one instrument, right?"

Mort kept laughing nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, heh, yeah. I-I play the tambourine sometimes, but I also play a lot of other instruments…" he lied.

"Hmm. Maybe you're a drummer?" The redhead wondered. "Well, whatever it is, you'll have to play something for me once."

"Y-yeah. I would love to, Jessica." He answered with a strained smile.

Since the break was almost over, Jessica left for her next class, waving at him. "See ya, Mort."

"See ya, Jessica!" he awkwardly waved back at her.

"Man, what was that?" Morty asked, after he closed his locker door, having heard the entire conversation.

Mort wondered about that himself.  
What was he going to do now? He had lied to Jessica about playing something for her on a cooler instrument than the tambourine.  
The problem was that he had never played another instrument…

* * *

"Hey, Rick? What're you doing?" Mort asked as he peeked into the garage.

His grandfather was sitting in his swivel chair at his workbench, but instead of building some new and amazing invention, he wore headphones and had a guitar in his hands.  
Rick took off the headphones and turned to his grandson.

"I'm not doing much. Just playing around a little, Mort." He gestured towards his instrument.

"Oh, yeah. You used to play in a band, right?" Mort remembered.

He fully entered his grandfather's workshop now and went over to him to get a close up look at the electrical guitar.  
It may be unusual to see him without his brothers, but that was only because Moe and Morty were busy playing video games and he still felt too nervous about the promise that he had given Jessica and which he might not be able to keep.

As he looked at the instrument, which looked different from any other guitar that he had seen so far, he remembered the time when he and Rick had stood together on the stage to play a hit song for the Cromulons.  
His brothers had been pretty nervous back then. Morty just wanted to portal with their entire family to safety and was ready to abandon their planet earth.  
Even Moe, who was always so confident, doubted that he and Rick could come up with a hit song right on the spot, but they did it and saved the world.

"Okay, just spill it, Mort."

"Huh?" the boy looked up at his grandfather.

Rick gave him a no-nonsense look and sighed. "Just tell your ol' grandpa what's bothering you."

That was a bit of a surprise for the boy. He knew his grandfather as a person who mostly cared for himself and usually didn't care very much for anyone else's problems.  
However, rare occasions like these were a thing and Mort would be an idiot to let this chance go to waste when Rick actually offered to help him with his problem.

"Well, I promised Jessica that I would play something for her. Because, I told her that I'm in the band club." He couldn't stop fidgeting as he explained.

"So, where's the problem? I thought you'd be happy that you can do something to impress her?"

"That's the thing. I'm pretty sure that she won't be impressed when I play the tambourine…"

"Well, yeah. It's kind of lame, especially if you play it alone without a band. Girls won't find it very cool." Rick admitted. "Why don't you play on some other instrument then?"

"I've told her that I would, but I don't really know how to play anything else…"

Rick leaned forward in his chair. "Hey, Mort. Why'd you even pick to play the tambourine?"

Mort shrugged. "It just looked pretty easy to play so I had just picked it up. My music teacher said that I had a good feeling for rhythm, but no one had ever asked of me to try playing another instrument…"

"How about guitar then? You wanna try playing it?"

The boy's eyes twinkled a little at the suggestion. "I actually wanted to play it when I was younger, but Mom didn't allow it. Even when I told her, I'd only play in the garage…" he deflated again at the memory.

Rick slapped his grandson on the shoulder. "C'mon, Mort. You should try it out. I can teach you."

With a nudge of his elbow and a wink, he added. "You know the ladies love guitarists and bassists."

The brunet laughed and looked like he wanted to jump at the opportunity, but then his face fell again. "Mom had forbid it though."

"Hey! If she doesn't complain about me playing it in here then she can't complain about you doing it either."

That was probably true. Then again, his mother treated Rick always very differently than anyone else in the family. So, just because his grandfather was allowed to do it didn't automatically mean that anyone else was also allowed.  
Mort didn't feel like pointing that out though as he climbed up on the workbench, to sit closer to Rick who would teach him the basics about playing guitar.

His grandfather showed him, how to hold it and how to strum the strings before he would teach him how to play a few simple accords…

* * *

When Morty stumbled into the garage to see what Rick was up to, he was surprised to find him and his brother, Mort, sitting and playing guitar together.  
Somewhere in the middle of teaching, Rick had gotten a second guitar and they had started to play some a few riffs together now.

Just after they finished another "jam session", they laughed and Rick praised his grandson. "Damn, just listen at you! Looks like you take after your ol' gramps after all."

"You really think so, Rick?"

"Of course, I do. Even a deaf person can hear that you have talent and you're such a fast learner to boot."

Those words of praise made heavy dread settle in Morty's gut.  
He had never gotten such praise from his grandfather before. If anything, Rick only ever told him that he was such a slow learner and as dumb as they come.  
Morty had been never told that he was good at something before. And with the way he was, it was probably going to stay that way.

The ugly sting of jealously stung in his heart and made tears well up in his eyes as that realization hit him.  
He didn't even register when his grandfather asked him what was up and just quickly turned around and ran out of the garage before anyone could see him starting to cry.

"What was that all about?" Rick asked the boy next to him.

"No idea." Mort replied and could also only look in confusion after his retreating brother.

Rick shrugged then and said, "Well, whatever. You wanna continue?"

Mort smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah."

However, as they strummed the strings together again, creating awesome music, the boy started to wonder what had been wrong with Morty.

'Could he be jealous?'

It sounded ridiculous to Mort, but maybe that was it. Maybe Morty was jealous that he was spending some time together with their grandfather.  
He knew that his little brother still had a crush on Rick, but Morty also knew that Mort was only interested in Jessica and wouldn't try to steal the man away from him or something.  
And Mort was Rick's grandson, too, so it was only fair that he got to spend some time with him together like this, too.

'Morty is just acting childish.' He decided.

The little crybaby was just overreacting. Mort shouldn't have to feel bad, just because he got grandpa's attention for a while.  
In the end, all four of them knew that Morty was still Rick's favorite, so he shouldn't whine over something like this!  
If anything, his brother should actually root for him that the usually narcissistic scientist was willing to help him improve his chances with Jessica. And the better that went, the sooner he'd have him off his back.

* * *

It was after the next football practice that Moe was in the shower room on his own. This was a pretty normal occurrence since the boy would usually wait until his teammates where done showering and left, so that he could go and shower alone.

The reason for this was simply because he was actually pretty shy about his body, which might seem laughable considering that he was thought to be the most confident one of the trio. Well, even Moe had his weak spots.

Just as he stood under the warm spray of the shower, someone approached him.

"Hey, Moe." Brad said, as he stepped fully clothed in the shower room.

The brunet squeaked in surprise and hurriedly covered his junk with his hands.

"Oh. H-hey, Brad."

"I wanted to tell you again that you did really great in the game last weekend. The dudes from Scarlet Scabsy didn't stand a chance."

"Hah, yeah. It went really well. Coach also said that I might become a regular player now." Moe blushed and looked to the tiled ground as he added. "Thank you, Brad. Without your support I wouldn't have been given the chance."

Brad played it down. "Nah, you've got real talent, so it's only fair that you get a chance to show what you got. Besides we work really well together."

Moe blushed even more when he heard those words.  
Of course, he knew that Brad meant that they were working well together as a team on the playing field, but his racing heart wanted to interpret it differently.

"But that's not really what I wanted to talk to you about." All of a sudden, the older boy sounded serious and caused the smaller to finally meet his gaze again.

"Ever since you confessed to me, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Before that, I was pretty sure that I only liked girls, but now I don't know anymore…"

Moe watched with big eyes and as red as a firetruck as the older boy came closer towards him.  
As lips suddenly touched his, he thought that he might faint right then and there.

'This has to be a dream!' the small boy thought.

He was standing naked in the shower room together with Brad (who was still wearing his clothes though) and they were kissing!  
This couldn't be real! These kind of scenarios only happened in his wet dreams!

The kiss didn't last long and Brad looked as confused as Moe felt.

"Sorry, Moe. I gotta figure this out." Was all the explanation that the taller gave him before he left. "See ya."

Moe sunk to his knees.  
Holy shit!  
Did that really just happen? And did that mean that he actually might have a chance?  
The boy didn't want to get his hopes up, but his heart, which was racing a mile per hour, begged to differ.

* * *

AN: I have to admit that I barely know anything about American Football so I hope that small bit wasn't too weird ^_^'  
Also having no knowledge how to play a guitar (I'm more of a keyboarder), so also my sincerest apologies if I got something wrong there.


	4. Chapter 4: Second Chances and Happiness

AN: I'm sorry that this took so long, but I was fighting with writing the smut in this chapter. And there's so much smut in here…  
On the bright side, it's a longer chapter (9k+) ^v^

Warnings: Rick/Morty, Brad/Morty, Morty/Jessica, gay smut

* * *

 **Three Mortys For Rick – Chapter 4: Second Chances and Happiness for everyone?**

Interactions with Brad had suddenly become very awkward. Mostly, because the older boy was avoiding him as much as he could.  
Moe thought that it was worse than before the time that he had confessed to him.  
He had honestly thought that things between them had gotten better. Did the other regret what had happened in the shower room the other day? Was that the reason why he acted as he did now?  
It was frustrating! And on top of that it was also hindering their teamwork on the playing field. Noticeable enough that even Coach Vagina had started to scold the quarterback.

Moe wanted to talk to him, but it seemed impossible. Not because he didn't have the nerve to approach Brad like it had been the way before, but simply because the other boy dodged him and ran away every time that he tried.  
From the look of it, this wouldn't be resolved very soon…

At today's practice, it was no different.  
Moe was the only one that stood free and had been ready to catch the short pass, but Brad hesitated for too long and was sacked in the end. The boy in the tricot with number 22 lifted his arms up in a gesture that asked, "What was that?"  
Other than a slight slumping of the quarterback's shoulders, there was no reaction.  
Yeah, to Moe this seemed hopeless…

As the boy always did, he waited till his teammates were done showering before taking a shower himself.  
As he returned to the locker room clad only in a towel, he found that it wasn't as empty as he had expected it to be. Someone had stayed behind – and it was none other than Brad!

Moe wasn't sure what to expect from that or the fact that Brad himself had also still only his towel wrapped around his waist even though he did seem to have dried off already.

"Hey, Moe. Why is it that you never shower together with the rest of the team?" the older boy asked without looking up at him.

The brunet fidgeted around. "I'm… a little self-conscious, I guess? I just don't want the others to see my scrawny body…"

"You shouldn't really be ashamed of your body." Brad said and finally looked up at him. "I think you're perfect."

Moe blushed. Was he imagining things or was Brad really complementing his looks?  
He swallowed heavily as the other stood up from the bench that he had been sitting on the entire time and came closer towards him.  
The dark-skinned teen's body looked well trained, showing muscles and hints of a sweet six-pack. Moe could only stare and felt that his mouth had gone dry.  
Even if he had been just told that he looked "perfect" – had Brad really used _that_ word for him?! – Moe's body, despite the muscle that he knew was there, didn't show any of it. He really just looked lean like it was also the case with his grandfather whose strength wasn't noticeable on his boney frame.

"I finally have my answer." Brad whispered loud enough to be heard by him.

Before Moe had the chance to ask him what he meant, a pair of lips sealed over his own. His eyes widened in shock.  
Brad was kissing him! Again!

As the older boy pulled away, Moe gasped out in confusion. "Wu-wha-what…?"

"Moe. Do you still want me?" Brad asked and looked into his eyes with absolute seriousness.

The brunet gaped like a fish before he breathily answered. "Yeah."

With that single word, it was sealed and Moe found himself locked in a passionate kiss again while he was pulled towards the muscular body of the taller male by Brad's hands who were squeezing his asscheeks.  
Moe wrapped his arms around the other's neck and tried to press as close against him as possible. The only barrier that was between them was the towels that still hung on their hips and the brunet wanted them off really badly.  
It seemed like he wasn't the only one that was eager to see the cloth go.

He could feel Brad's still fumbling hands on his behind beginning to tug on the towel.  
Not wanting to be the only one who would be completely exposed, Moe let his hands wander down the other's body – glided over the muscled chest and ripped abs – before his fingertips brushed against terrycloth. Nimble fingers worked to open the fold that held it on chocolaty hips at the same time that the tugging became even more insistent.  
Both of their towels dropped on the ground practically at the same time.

Moe gulped at the sight that revealed itself to him.

"O-oh wow." He stuttered.

Brad didn't have an impressive girth – his schlong was rather slim actually – but boy was it long!  
It made Moe feel embarrassed of his own penis and reflexively he shielded it with his hands.

"Moe baby, there's no reason to hide." Brad said and gently grabbed the boy's wrist to make him lower his hands again. "I wanna see you, too."

Moe let the slightly older teenager guide his arms away and was flushing, feeling too exposed under the other's scrutinizing gaze.  
He didn't really need to feel like that though because Brad liked what he saw.  
While the slightly younger boy's member didn't exactly match his in length, it was still well endowed and had an impressive girth.

The pale-skinned boy gasped as a warm hand suddenly wrapped around his cock and slowly began to move up and down.  
Looking into Brad's smiling face gave Moe the courage to return the favor.

For a moment, they just continued to pump the other's dick, feeling it growing fully hard in their hands. The tips began to drool with pre, which ran down the shaft to be spread by rhythmically moving digits.  
Small groans and moans were echoing through the locker room.

Moe didn't want to think what would happen if they were to be caught here. Then again, the potential risk of being found out just made this whole thing more exciting and his cock twitch.

It was at that point that Brad decided that it wasn't quite enough.  
In a bold move, he pulled Moe closer to him till their privates were touching.  
Moe gasped loudly in a mix of surprise and arousal.  
Then one of Brad's hands wrapped around their hot fleshs, pressing them even tighter together as his other hand, which had landed on Moe's butt again, began to massage one asscheek.

The sounds of both boys increased in volume as Brad's hand pumped both of their cocks in unison now.

'Fuck! This is so hot!' Moe thought as he looked down, watching every movement.

Brad's focus was also on their dicks until the smaller boy's loud moans became too much for him.  
The sweet sounds were silenced as he mashed his mouth against Moe's again and kissed him deeply and feverishly.

Moe eagerly responded the kiss, his hand shakily reaching down between their bodies to aid the other in stroking them both to completion.  
Unconsciously, he also began to move his hips into the movements, Brad following his example soon afterwards.

They were eagerly rutting against each other and into their hands, tongues clashing and drool running between the gaps of their slanting lips, groans muffled and so close, so close…  
Mouths separating again, Moe practically screamed as he reached his orgasm. Brad was following him soon and groaned deeply.  
Their sticky semen was shooting upwards, intermingling and covering both of their chests and stomachs.

For a moment, they only held onto each other and panted heavily.

Coming down from his high and catching his breath again, Moe commented, "Guess we need another shower…"

Both teenagers broke out in laughter.  
After regaining themselves again, they took a shower together to clean up the mess that they had created. Of course, neither of the two were able to keep their hands or lips to themselves.  
By the time that Moe finally arrived home, it was already evening and dinner was being served.

* * *

Mort felt a little like a stalker to be lurking around in the halls of the school as he did.  
His brother Moe was at football practice and he had told Morty to go on ahead without him, back home.  
There was a specific reason why Mort had stayed behind today and that very reason just happened to walk towards her locker now – and she was conveniently alone. Again.

"H-hey, Jessica." He said as he approached the red-haired girl.

"Oh. Hi, Mort." She was surprised but smiled at him as she often did.

"Um, do you have time right now?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?" she asked back.

Instead of answering, he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her with him. "Come with me, please."

Jessica was surprised by the action but didn't resist or protest. She was probably too curious where this was going.

Mort led her to the music room, which was currently empty.  
As he released her hand again, she looked around in surprise. Before she could ask him why they were here, she saw that he had grabbed a guitar.

"Well, I promised you that I would play something for you." He explained with a smile and without stuttering. "I wrote this song just for you, Jessica."

Jessica's eyes sparkled not only at seeing the guitar but also at hearing that Mort had written a song just for her. There was honest amazement in her eyes and that gave the boy to courage to play and sing.

 _"Jessica, oh Jessica, you should know I love you.  
Even when I am out in space, all I think is just about you.  
There's so many sights that I can see, where I wish you were beside me,  
Always looking out for a constellation that I can name after you._

 _Oh Jessica, Jessica, everything I see,  
Only reminds me of your beauty.  
Your red hair is blazing like a pretty flame,  
That puts all the red giant stars to shame.  
Your very existence is so radiant,  
That it makes space seem even more vacant._

 _Oh Jessica, oh Jessica, I really love you and who you are.  
Your bright smile and your beautiful eyes, melt even the coldest frozen ice.  
I always wish to see you happy, all I want is to coo,  
I only want you to know, how much I love you."_

"Wow." The redhead's eyes were still sparkling. "That was great, Mort!"

Mort rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Really? You liked it?"

"Of course I did." She insisted.

"Um, Jessica…" he felt shy again, even more than he was before he had played the song. "I was wondering… if you have any plans for Friday evening yet."

"No, I don't have anything planned yet." She said and looked at him as if urging him to continue.

Of course, they both knew where Mort was going to go with this.

"Th-then would you—do you want to go o-on a date with me?"

"Sure."

"R-really?!" he looked with wide eyes at her, having still doubted that she would actually say 'yes'. "Great! I-I'll come pick you up at seven!"

She agreed and then bid him goodbye as she left.  
Mort more floated than walked back home. At least that was what it felt like to him. Everything had just turned too surreal for him after his crush agreed to the date.  
Project "wooing Jessica with your love song" was a complete success!

* * *

It was in the evening, when the triplets were laying in their beds again, that Mort felt the need to share the exciting events of today.  
He happily rolled around in his bed as he told his brothers how he had knocked Jessica off her feet with his song and that she agreed to a date with him on Friday. And he honestly thought that he had a real chance with her.  
His gut feeling told him that things between them might get serious and they'd end up dating for real.

Morty was amazed by his brother's story and even though Moe was also impressed, he made a sound as if that story was nothing. He was all laid back and had his arms crossed behind his head while he wore a smug expression on his face.  
At Mort's curiosity, he then shared the events of what had gone down with Brad in the locker room, acting all cool about it even though his heart raced again as he retold the amazing experience.

After he was done, Morty and Mort only stared down at him in disbelieve.  
The oldest brother still looked as smug as a mofo and as unbelievable as that hot story had sounded, they just knew that he hadn't made it up.  
Wordlessly they both rolled on their backs, Mort staring at the underside of his younger brother's bed and Morty staring at the ceiling.

"…wow…" Mort said after a while of silence. "…and I thought I had scored…"

Morty couldn't say anything to that.  
It was unfair… just unfair…

* * *

After he could hear the soft snores that indicated that his brothers were asleep, Morty sat up and carefully climbed down from the top of the triple sleeper.  
He just couldn't take it anymore!  
His brothers were finally getting together with their crushes and what was with him?  
Morty was the only one who didn't get what he wanted.

He silently made his way down the stairs and went through the kitchen. The light that peeked through the small crack beneath the door to the garage showed Morty that his grandfather was still up and probably working.  
Not about to back down, he opened the door and entered Rick's workshop.

As he had expected, his grandfather was sitting at his workbench and busied himself with one of his gadgets. Slowly he approached the elder.

"What is it, Morty?" Rick suddenly asked without turning around.

The boy would have probably questioned how the scientist had noticed that he was here or how he knew that it was him and not one of his brothers, but Rick was a genius so that already answered all those questions by default.

"Rick, why-why can't we be together?"

This got Rick's attention as he suddenly dropped what he was working on and turned around to look at Morty.

"Wha-what brought this on all of a sudden?" he asked back.

The burnet's face scrunched up and tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes. "It's-it's just not fair! Moe and Mort get to be together with the person they love, so why can't we be together! I-I-I mean you said that you love me! If you really do then prove it!"

"Whoa, whoa, Morty." Rick held his hands up in a defensive motion at the boy's outburst. "Are you doing this now because you're envious of your brothers?"

Morty's eyes widened. "No!"

Though he couldn't deny that this was what drove him to approach his grandfather right now, there was much more to this than just simple envy.  
He just wanted to have his happiness, too. That wasn't really too much to ask for, was it? Everyone deserved that and Morty did as well.

"It's not really because of that…" He continued in a much smaller voice and lowered his head. "I don't care how little time it is that we may have left, I just want to spend it together with you. I-I want to be happy and make you happy, too. And I just want to be good at something that you could finally recognize. Even-even if it's something like this. So, please give me—give us a chance."

He looked back at Rick again as he said the last sentence. His gaze was full of hope and desperation at the same time and his heart was beating so wildly in his chest that he thought it might burst out of his ribcage any moment now.  
Rick only stared back at him.

Then the scientist just wordlessly stood up and pulled out his portal gun. He shot a portal and began walking towards it.  
The sight made Morty panic and he thought that he had messed up once again.

"N-no, Rick! Please don't leave!" He begged and began to cry. "Please, Rick! I-I'm so-so sorry! We can act like—as if this never happened and I won't ever bring it up again! Just please, don't leave because of this – because of me!"

The boy was on his knees at this point, sobbing heavily as he was breaking apart and imploring Rick not to go.  
His mother, his brothers and his sister would hate him so much if he left just because of Morty and his stupid little crush. They would never forgive him. Morty would never forgive himself.  
He rather wanted Rick to stay and for them to act like a normal grandfather and grandson (well, as normal as it was inside their family) and being able to be around him even if he could only admire him from afar than to have him out of his life forever.

"C'mon, Morty. Let's go." Rick suddenly replied nonchalantly as if he wasn't just witnessing his grandson having a breakdown.

The scientist had turned to him again and held out his hand.  
Morty was stunned for a moment, only able to stare at Rick in surprise but then he took the offered hand.  
Rick pulled him up and then through the portal and suddenly they found themselves in the entrance hall of something, which looked like an alien hotel.

Morty looked around with big eyes while his grandfather walked up to the counter and began to talk to the receptionist.  
The female – at least Morty thought that it was female if the four round bulges on its front were any indication – had blue skin, green hair that looked more like seaweed and flippers instead of hands.

He was unable to comprehend what she said as she made clicking and slurping noises. Rick however did seem to understand her just fine as he replied in the same language.  
Morty continued to look around the foyer. It looked spacious and was laid out with expensive-looking carpets and furniture. Seemed to be a pretty fancy hotel that Rick had brought him to.

"You coming, Morty?" Rick suddenly ripped him out of his thoughts.

He dangled a room key card on his index finger and was obviously done talking to the receptionist.  
Morty quickly followed as his grandfather led the way to the elevator.  
The boy could feel the suspense and his heartrate rise together with the moving platform, but the latter stopped on the third floor. After the doors opened again, they went down a long hallway until Rick stopped in front of a door.  
Unlocking it, they entered.

The room looked as expensive as the foyer and was probably some sort of suite. It was actually so unlike the scientist to rent a room like this for one night that Morty wondered if this wasn't a mistake and he was here with an alternate version of his grandfather.

"Uh, um… Rick?" Morty stuttered nervously as his sight fell on the bed.

It was luxuriously big.

"Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out now, Morty." Rick replied as he checked out the minibar. "I already paid for the room. And-and you were the one who wanted this."

Well, that was true. Morty was the one who walked up to him and practically demanded this. He was the one who had said that Rick should prove that he hadn't lied and did love him.  
So, he really couldn't back out of this now. Not that he really wanted to, Morty was just extremely nervous.  
Heck, he was just an inexperienced teenager! What could he possibly offer to someone like Rick Sanchez, who was obviously very experienced and didn't make a secret out of his still very active sex life? This man had been screwing who knows how many different lifeforms in the universe long before Morty was even a thought.  
So, it's only natural that he was freaking out a little right now. Besides wasn't everyone a little scared shortly before they had their first time?

"N-no, I'm not gonna _chicken out_." Morty defended himself. "I-I'm just a little nervous."

Rick closed the door of the mini fridge with a sigh again, apparently not finding something to his liking in there. "You don't have to be, Morty. I'm not gonna hurt you. C'mon, it's just me, Morty. Just good ol' grandpa Rick. So just relax, baby."

The lecherous grin that the elder directed at him as well as the pet name sent a shiver through the boy's body.  
With the way that his grandfather suddenly eyed him, he felt like a fresh piece of meat in front of a starving lion.

Just like a wild animal, Rick suddenly pounced on him and both ended up on the bouncy mattress of the bed. Before Morty could recover from the shock of the sudden action, he broke out into laughter since his grandfather began to tickle him.  
Morty tried in vain to roll away from the nimble fingers that wiggled under his arms and his sensitive sides.

"N-no, Rick! Pl-please stop!" he squealed between breathless giggles as his head turned red from the lack of oxygen and tears rolled down his cheeks.

The elder showed mercy but still sniggered a little himself, his grin almost as broad as the one that Morty wore right now on his face.  
After Rick had stopped, the anxiousness had finally yielded from the boy's features and the tenseness in the air around them was gone. As Morty looked up at his grandpa, still panting, his cheeks still covered by a cute blush and his eyes full of happiness and sparkling brighter than all the stars in the universe combined, the scientist couldn't hold back anymore and kissed him.

Morty made a little sound in the back of his throat as his grandfather's lips moved against his own and a hot and wet tongue invaded his mouth. He had always expected that Rick's kisses would be rough and wild just like their adventures always were, so he was surprised by the gentleness that the elder used now.  
The brunet wrapped his arms around the other's neck and wholeheartedly reciprocated the kiss.

They continued to lazily make out until Morty broke the contact with a gasp as he felt Rick's hand gliding under his pajama top. The elder used this opportunity to latch his mouth onto the lobe of his ear and suck on it.  
He licked, sucked and bit a trail down Morty's neck, leaving hickeys and bruises in his wake.

As great as that was – proven by Morty's inability to do much else other than mewl – the teen didn't just want to lay on the bed like a dead fish and let Rick do all the work.  
Sure, he may have asked Rick to prove something here, but he also wanted to show to his grandpa that he could be good at something. Even if this was probably not the best field for him due to lack of experience, he wanted to try at least.

So, Morty tugged at Rick's lab coat, trying to push it down the scientist's arms. Understanding what the boy wanted, the elder stopped working on the necklace of love bites and sat up to take his coat off. While he did, Morty already pulled the sweater and undershirt out of his pants and snug one hand underneath, stroking over a flat stomach and boney chest while pushing the garments upwards.

Rick chuckled and obediently got rid of those clothes as well, throwing them carelessly through the room. Then he actually moved down from the boy to lay on his back next to him.

When Morty sat up and looked down at him confusion, the elder grinned and interlocked his arms behind his head.

"You seemed so eager, I thought I'll let you have some fun and take the lead."

The teen flushed, but didn't decline the offer. Straddling the half-naked scientist, Morty shyly licked over the skin on his neck. His hands also joined in, stroking over the chest and approaching waiting nipples.  
He was glad for the little bit of knowledge that he had gathered about this with his brothers, but Morty wasn't really sure if Rick would like the same things and in the same way that the teenagers did.

Still, he let his thumbs circle over the nubs, which hardened under the ministrations. However, he was disappointed that he got no other reaction from Rick. Experimentally he slightly twisted the stiff nips, but again, the elder didn't emit a single sound, grin still on his face.  
Refusing to be disheartened, his mouth took over the place of his right hand, but apparently even his sucking left the scientist unaffected.

Growing frustrated, Morty bit down and not all that gently. This seemed to have been the solution because Rick's body jerked slightly and he groaned lowly.  
Morty licked apologetically over the abused flesh, but was surprised by the reaction that he got. Just to be sure, he repeated the same actions on the other nipple, drawing another groan from his grandpa.

Glad that he caught on how to play this game with Rick, he made his way downwards, alternating between hard bites and gentle licks on his path. The scientist's breathing had picked up, but he still let his grandson do as he pleased.  
When Morty reached the other's navel, he dipped his tongue in it, remembering the intense feelings it always caused him when one of his brothers would do that to him.

He repeatedly thrusted the wet muscle into the shallow crevice, satisfied to notice that Rick's body was quivering and he began to softly pant now. So, Morty wasn't the only one who was sensitive in this spot. He made sure to file that information away in his brain for future references.

Deciding to move on, Morty trailed lower, following Rick's happy trail till he reached the hem of his pants.  
The light blush on his cheeks intensified as he spotted a rather obvious bulge and he had to swallow as he thought about what he was about to do now.

With shaking hands, he popped open the button and pulled down the zipper to free the erection from its confines. Nervously, he briefly glanced up at Rick, who kept watching him intensely – Morty noticed, however, that he had managed to wipe that grin off his face – before he reached inside the opened pants and boxer shorts.

His eyes widened as nine inch of meat sprung free and enticingly bobbed right in front of his face. Of course, he had seen his grandfather completely naked on several occasion, so he knew that the man was very well equipped. However, seeing him in this state was an entirely different story.

"O-oh geez…" he muttered under his breath.

"What? You gonna chicken out _now_ , Morty?" Rick mocked from above.

Feeling caught, the boy blushed even more and shouted indignantly back. "NO!"

His pretended bravado waned again when he focused his attention back on the monster of a cock. He slightly tightened his hand, which was still wrapped around the base and moved up and down the shaft, figuring that it was a start at least.

Again, he was back to not getting much of a reaction from Rick. Becoming a little peeved by that and slightly braver, he leaned forward and tried a small lick.  
It didn't really taste pleasant and he fought not to make a face. However, he had wanted to make Rick happy, to make him feel good, so he licked again, this time slightly longer.

The more he repeated it, the less awful the taste seemed to become. He switched from kitten licks to sucking on the underside of Rick's cock, near the base, humming as he deeply inhaled the musky scent.  
This clearly didn't leave the scientist cool anymore because he moaned and suddenly sat up, carding one hand through his grandson's hair.

"Morty. Mo-turn around. Keep doing wha-what you're doing, but move so that you're lying on top of me."

The request confused the boy for a moment, but he did as he was asked. Assisting him into the new arrangement, Rick also used this moment to rid Morty unceremoniously of his pants and underwear before laying down again.  
So soon, the teen was straddling his grandfather and they were both face-to-crotch.

Despite being flustered by the new and intimate position, Morty dutifully continued his ministrations to the hard flesh of his grandfather, all the while wondering what Rick would do to him now.  
As hot breath ghosted over his hard shaft and balls, a shudder ran through his body, but it was gone as fast as it came. The next sensation was of Rick grabbing both of his asscheeks and spreading them, raising the level of his embarrassment up another notch.

Morty almost jumped when he suddenly felt something else – something wet and warm swiping over his entrance. Repeatedly that eager object dragged over his rosy pucker and the brunet moaned and suckled more eagerly on his grandfather's shaft, realizing that the thing could only be Rick's tongue.  
The muscle switched from stroking to prodding against his opening and after a view tries, its insistence payed off. Slowly it slithered inside the hot tunnel, wiggling against the walls and opening it softly up as it went deeper.

Thrusting the appendage back and forth and sucking on the rim, Rick was the one who was groaning now.

"Hmm…you taste delicious, Morty." He commented as he pulled back for a moment. "Fuck! I wanna eat breakfast from your cute little ass."

The boy had no idea how to answer to that other than to blush more heavily and licking more eagerly at his grandfather's hard flesh, his drool practically drenching the elder's erection.

Still wanting more, Rick dove back in again, continuing to eat out Morty's ass and the brunet finally took his grandfather's member in his mouth, sucking on it.

After tongue fucking the teen for another few minutes, Rick deemed him ready for something more. Gently, he eased one long finger into the tight passage without stopping his oral treatment, opening his grandson up a little more.  
The sound that Morty made in reaction was muffled, but since he took his dick a bit deeper inside his mouth, the scientist took it as a good sign and he slowly moved the digit around inside the velvety heat.

Crooking his index finger, he concentrated on finding that one certain spot and he didn't need searching for long. The brunet practically keened around the cock in his mouth and pushed his behind back onto the invading finger, silently begging for more of that sweet sensation.  
Mercifully, Rick's tongue retreated and was replaced by a second digit and he gave Morty exactly what he asked for, teasing the boy's prostrate.

The teen moaned again, sucking almost feverishly on his grandfather's flesh now as the two fingers toyed with him, but also gently spread him open, preparing him for something bigger to come. Meanwhile, Rick's unoccupied lips were busying themselves with mouthing at Morty's balls as he bathed the pert little orbs in his saliva.

While stretching the boy's snuck tunnel with scissoring motions, Rick kissed down Morty's shaft, his touches almost feather light before he licked at the head, catching the precum that had gathered there.  
When he worked in a third finger and took the slightly smaller dick into his mouth at the same time, Morty didn't even know which way to move his hips anymore, being so torn between the dual sensations of pleasure at his front and backside.

Thankfully, he wasn't sweetly tormented like this for long and Rick pulled away again, drawing his fingers out of the teen.  
With a sound of confusion, the boy lifted his head when he felt his grandfather shifting underneath him and moved off the elder, sitting next to him.

Rick leaned over the edge of the bed, reaching for his discarded lab coat – or better said for one of its pockets. After some fumbling, he sat up again with a tube in hand.

"Spit isn't exactly ideal lube." He only commented, popped open the lid and smeared some of the contents on his hand. "Besides this is really good stuff. Has healing properties, too."

Morty watched silently as the other lubed up his fingers, the gravity of the situation slowly coming down on him.

"Come on, baby. Lay down and spread your legs for me."

Obediently, the boy followed the command and laid down, his head resting on a fluffy pillow and parting his thighs. Rick kneeled next to him and wiggled his now glistening fingers with a grin. The next moment, his hand vanished between his legs and Morty gasped as three digits entered him at once, this time with more purpose than just to widen him.

"Morty…" Rick got his attention once again and he questioningly looked up at the elder. "Hold out your hand."

Not quite understanding why he was supposed to do that, he lifted his right hand and the next moment Rick squirted some of the lube that he still held onto, into his open palm. For a while, he stared unblinkingly at the clear substance before his eyes crossed with his grandfather's hard erection. A heavy blush bloomed on his cheeks again as he realized what he was expected to do now.

With a slightly shaking hand, he began to spread the lube over Rick's impressive length, realizing that this would be inside him soon. The thought was terrifying, but also exciting.

A scream tore out of his throat when the fingers inside him had suddenly touched that one special spot again. However, they quickly retreated again, sliding out of him the next moment and he sighed in disappointment.

Rick chuckled. "Don't worry, Morty. I'm gonna give you something better now."

His heart was racing, threatening to burst out of his ribcage as his grandfather moved between his legs.  
This was really going to happen now, was it?  
Morty still couldn't believe it. The entire situation just felt too surreal. He couldn't believe that this wasn't just another wet dream.

However, it was very much real and Rick grabbed his hips, raising his pelvis and instinctively the brunet wrapped his legs around the other's middle, feeling the older positioning his pulsing flesh at his entrance.

"Relax, babe." Rick murmured, feeling that Morty's body was unconsciously tensing up again.

Again, the teen was amazed at how considerate and gentle his grandfather was as Rick stroked over his hip and one thigh, waiting patiently. He certainly wasn't used to this kind treatment from the usually callous old man.  
Deciding to trust his grandpa and giving himself completely over, he slowly relaxed.

"Ah!" His gasp sounded more surprised than pained as he was breached.

He reached for his pillow, his fingers digging into the soft material and his body slightly cramped from the unusual feeling of being filled by something far larger than Rick's fingers.

Fortunately, his grandfather was moving slow, stopping immediately as he clamped down on him. "Don't-don't tense up, Morty."

"S-s-sorry." The teen apologized in a breathy and faint voice.

"It's okay, baby. Grandpa's got you."

It was a slow-paced process of gradually sinking further inside, but eventually Rick bottomed out, holding still once more. Leaning over the younger, Rick sealed his lips with his grandson's and Morty eagerly reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his arms around his grandpa's neck.

They made out for a few minutes until Morty had almost forgotten that his grandfather was inside him. However, he was promptly reminded of that fact again as the elder suddenly rocked his hips and he gasped into Rick's mouth.

The movements were slow and shallow, just a gentle back and forth and Morty mewled breathily. Any discomfort that he had felt in the beginning had melted away and was replaced by pleasure.  
However, the slow pace was not enough for him. Hungering for more, he began to move his hips back into his grandfather's thrust.

Getting the hint, Rick drew back further before quickly plunging back inside, causing the teen to scream out. Nails dug into his shoulders as he upped the pace, not holding back from fucking Morty hard and fast.

"Ngha…ahh…pl-please don-nghn-don't stop…hah…Rick…" The small brunet begged.

A short, breathy laugh escaped the elder's lips. "Don't worry, baby. I don't plan to-nhn stop anytime soon. Haven't-hah-haven't even started yet."

As if to prove his point, he shifted his hips and with the next thrust rammed into the boy's prostrate. Morty screamed and saw stars flashing in front of his eyes for a moment.  
He wasn't given a break as Rick locked on this angle and drove into him again and again, quickly bringing him to the point of no return. Quite the opposite, the elder only increased the speed of his movements and took the boy's member, stroking him in time to his thrusts.

"Ri-Rick! Riiick! GRANDPA!" Morty shouted as his orgasm hit him hard.

"Oh fuck!" Rick cursed as that beautiful scream made him lose control and follow Morty quickly over the edge, filling the boy with his cum.

Well, that wasn't planned. Usually this didn't happen and Rick was surprised over the suddenness of his climax, but he wouldn't let that deter him.  
Instead of pulling out, he shoved his arms underneath Morty's back and pulled him up with him as he sat up, lifting the boy on his lap.

The brunet made a confused sound, but didn't get to question his grandfather as the elder engaged another kiss. While their tongues played together, Morty could feel the penis inside him hardening again.  
He whimpered in pain when Rick slowly thrusted into him, his entrance still oversensitive, but it soon came to pass and he was also aroused and fully erect again.

Noticing this, Rick picked up his pace again, lifting the teen up and slamming him down on his cock. The brunet had his arms wrapped around his neck again, trying to move as best with his grandfather as he could. His erection was wedged between their damp, moving bodies and stimulated with every movement.

Again, Rick went for that special spot inside him and it didn't take long before he reached his end again, his hot semen spurting between them and covering their stomachs and chests.

Morty sighed as his grandpa gently laid him down on the mattress, but Rick still wasn't done with him yet.  
With hooded eyes, he looked down his body as the elder licked the sperm from his chest. Rick moved lower, cleaning his stomach and then going for the teen's flaccid cock.

Taking the head in his mouth and suckling on it, he pushed two fingers into Morty's swollen opening again, causing some of his cum to drip out and the boy to gasp. "You-you wanna go another round?"

"Yeah. Too much for you?"

Morty shook his head. "Of-of course not. I can keep going."

"Oh, you can, huh? Think you can keep up with your grampa in bed, Morty?"

Probably not. Morty knew that there was nothing in which he could keep up with Rick… unlike his brothers.  
But god, how he wanted to try.

Over the course of the next few hours, they were going at it like animals. They fucked in every position imaginable and Morty came so often that he lost count somewhere after the tenth round.  
Currently, he was laying on his side as his grandfather plowed into him. As he reached his climax again, it was just another dry orgasm since his sperm reserves were completely depleted by now. It wasn't even that pleasurable anymore and his whole body just hurt at this point, but despite all that and the immense tiredness, he didn't want to stop.

Rick pulled out of him, looking nowhere near as exhausted as Morty felt and the boy vaguely wondered how that was even possible, but didn't question it.

As his grandfather maneuvered him on his back, the brunet asked, "A-again?"

Despite the drowsiness in his voice, he still sounded very eager to continue. This made Rick chuckled before he placed a chaste kiss on his grandson's lips and then laid down beside him.

"Nah, I'm pretty tired out right now, but we can go again after a short nap." The scientist admitted. "You were holding out pretty good, Morty. Wouldn't have thought that you'd have that much stamina in you."

Even if the boy had trouble holding his eyes open, they sparkled from the praise. It was the first time that anyone had said that he did good. The first time that he hadn't screwed up and done something right. And above all, the words came from Rick.

"Yeah? Did I–was I good?" he asked for confirmation.

"More than good. You were prefect." Rick replied. "And now let's get some sleep, Morty."

Cuddled up against the warm body of the elder and worn out as he was Morty was out like a light in seconds.

* * *

Morning came too early for Morty's liking and with a groan, he tried to roll onto his other side as the rays of the sun hit his face and woke him up. A task that was only slightly hindered by a pair of arms that were wrapped around his body.  
However, after he managed to turn, he buried his face in a solid and warm chest.

Inhaling deeply, the familiar scent of the other body immediately registered inside his brain and he moaned sleepily, "Mmh… Riiick…"

The mumble and the small nuzzling movement against his chest finally woke Rick up, too. With a loud groan, he stretched before checking out his surroundings.  
Finding his grandson cuddled up into his side, made him actually smile softly and gently he ran one hand through the brown locks.

Feeling long fingers raking through his hair, now in turn woke up Morty for good.  
He yawned cutely and the sight made Rick chuckle.

"Morning, sleepyhead." The scientist greeted and gave him a long kiss that caused Morty to moan.

As those lips left him again, Morty felt disappointed and sighed a little.  
Rick meanwhile was checking the time and seemed to be pleased by what he saw.

"Looks like we still have some time before we have to scram, Morty." He said with a grin on his face.

Of course, the brunet didn't miss the implication and while he still felt sore from last night, – despite that amazing healing lube – a shudder ran through his body.

"We should get some breakfast…uh, it's probably more like brunch now…Whatever! Let's get room service!" Rick declared loudly and reached for the receiver of the phone to do just that.

His grandson blinked in confusion and felt a tad bit upset, having actually expected them to do something else while they still had the room. However, he did feel hungry, – and also quite parched after last night – so he saw no reason to complain.

After Rick was done with ordering food, he swung out of bed and headed over to the minibar again to get out a bottle of what was most likely water or something similar to it. Morty openly ogled his still completely naked grandfather, who emptied half of the bottle in one go.  
He was ripped out of his haze though as the closed bottle was suddenly flung into his lap.  
Feeling also extremely thirsty, Morty emptied the rest as Rick joined him in bed again.

Not a second after the scientist had settled into the soft confines again, there was a knock on the door.  
A nonsensical sounding garble followed afterwards and Rick told the alien to come in. Unsurprisingly, it was the room service that they had ordered and a blob-like purple alien with tentacles rolled in a wheeled tray.

Morty pulled the blanket up a bit higher, feeling actually embarrassed to be seen by someone else together with his grandfather, naked and in one bed. Reminding himself that the blob wouldn't be able to know of their relation, he calmed down a little again. Though, he was a little confused when the purple alien garbled a comment and Rick laughed and said that he got that right.  
After receiving a tip from the scientist, the blob left quickly again, leaving behind two hungry humans and whatever food Rick had ordered for them.

Morty stared in wonderment and with a growling stomach at the display as Rick lifted the lid of the tray. The food looked certainly alien, but not disgusting or bad. Specifically a bowl, which held something that looked like blue strawberries caught his interested.  
Trusting in Rick's taste and ordering skills, he grabbed one of them and popped it in his mouth.

His eyes widened a little as he found out that it tasted nothing like strawberries, but more like a weird mix between raspberries and mangos and something else. It was very sweet, slightly sour and had a tangy aftertaste.  
Deciding that he liked it, he reached for another one.

However, before he could grab the one that he had been aiming for, long fingers beat him to it and snatched the delicious treat away.

"Hey!" He protested and looked at his grandfather's grinning face with a pout.

Why did Rick had to act like such an ass again and grab the one that he had wanted to take? That smug grin only showed that he completely did it on purpose, too!

Morty's anger didn't last long as the other dipped the fruit into another bowl with some kind of sauce and suddenly held it out to him, though it took him a moment to realize what was going on. After finally understanding what Rick had planned, he shyly followed along and licked at the viscose liquid, noticing that it tasted close to caramel with a creamy texture, before he took the small fruit fully into his mouth.  
His lips slowly closed around the morsel and his tongue glided briefly over his grandfather's fingertips before he retreated and ate the treat.

A light blush rose up on his face as he noticed that the action was probably somewhat erotic. However, he decided that he liked this small game and joined in by quickly grabbing another fruit and dipping it into the other bowl as well.  
With the intention to feed his grandpa now, he held out the fruit, but just as Rick went in for it, he had another idea and pulled his hand away again.

Morty couldn't entirely hide his grin as he saw the other's perplexed face, mouth still hanging open, when he put the fruit into his own mouth. However, he didn't eat it, but held it between his lips, offering half of it to Rick.  
His grandfather's grin returned and he didn't wait for an extra invitation when he leaned closer.

The blush on the teen's cheeks intensified as the elder's lips brushed against his when Rick's mouth encased half of the fruit. Biting his half off, Rick's tongue pushed the other half into Morty's mouth, teasingly licking over the teenager's lips before it retreated again.

Since it was Rick's turn again, he grabbed another blue fruit and once again held it out to his grandson. However, this time as Morty went for it, he pulled his hand a tiny bit away.  
The brunet followed the movement, but before he could reach the treat, the other pulled away again. Stubbornly, Morty kept going until Rick had led him right where he wanted to have him and stole a kiss from him instead.  
The teen didn't complain and accepted that happily, too, moaning softly. After they separated again, Rick finally let him have the treat.

They kept feeding each other playfully like this until the fruit bowl was empty.  
Rick then grabbed the other bowl with the leftover, sweet, sticky sauce and dipped his fingers into the syrupy substance. He then smeared it over Morty's lips before licking it off again.

The teen didn't mind the change of their game, but gasped as his grandfather spread more of it on his nipples next before suckling on them and taking his sweet time while doing it. His breathing quickened when Rick just doused the rest of the bowl's contents over his chest and stomach after he laid down and he moaned softly as he was thoroughly cleaned by that hot mouth.

Since it didn't seem to be enough for Rick, the elder went back to the tray and placed some more food on his grandson's body before he continued to eat it off him.

"Hmm~ you really do taste delicious, Morty~" Rick groaned as lapped up another sticky sauce that he had dribbled over the brunet's by now fully erect cock. "I swear the food tastes even better like this."

The teen flushed, remembering that his grandfather had said something like this last night already and also had claimed that he wanted to do this exactly – eat breakfast off him. Well actually, he had said that he wanted to—

A surprised gasp, quickly followed by a long moan escaped his lips as Rick went even lower and began to adorn his – despite the special lube – slightly sore entrance with more condiments before eating him out.

"Oh! Oooh, Rick~"

You'd think after last night, Morty would already have his fill, but he wanted his grandpa again. Really, really badly.  
So, he pulled the other up again and kissed him demandingly. He was happy to feel that Rick was also hard again as the other's erection brushed against his body.

Well, Rick had said that they still have some time left, so they could probably go for one or two more rounds of lovemaking…

* * *

As Rick and Morty returned home their absence had not went unnoticed.

"Oh, there you are. Where were you?" Beth greeted them in the kitchen as they entered from the garage. "We've all wondered where you two were. You've missed breakfast _and_ lunch."

Morty felt abashed at the accusing tone in his mother's voice. Not only did the two just leave last night without informing anyone about it (not even his brothers), but he felt even more ashamed about what he had done with his mom's father. If she would ever find out about it, it would not only break her heart, but there would be hell to pay.

"Morty and I had some really important business to tend to. Sorry for not telling you, sweetie. And don't worry, we already ate something on the way." Rick lied smoothly in the sweet voice that he always used on his daughter to get out of trouble.

Beth sighed but smiled at him. "Fine. Next time please call or send a message at least so we know that we don't have to wait on you."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." The scientist smiled at her and then grabbed a beer from the fridge before walking in the parlor to watch some TV.

Morty didn't follow him but made his way upstairs to his room. Thankfully, Rick had that amazing lube that also worked like an ointment and helped with the soreness or he wouldn't be able to even walk right now, much less without limping. There was a big dopey grin on his face as he climbed up on his bed and laid down, still feeling pretty worn out from last night.  
Of course, it didn't go unnoticed on his two brothers, who were also in the room and instantly started to harass him.

"Dude, where were you?"

"Were you gone with Grandpa Rick this entire time? What did you two do _all alone_?"

"Yeah, and what's up with that stupid face that you're making."

Mort had actually climbed up the ladder and stared at his little brother who still grinned like an idiot while Moe scaled the bed and hung on the edge of it.  
Both looked at the boy who was still clad in his yellow pajamas expectantly.

Morty contemplated if he should just keep what had happened to himself – after all, a gentleman never tells. However, seeing as he was never able to keep any secrets from his brothers, he spilled the beans anyways and retold what went down last night including all the dirty details.

After he was done telling, his brothers looked at him wide-eyed in shock and amazement.

"Are you sure that Grandpa Rick hadn't popped a Viagra or something." Moe asked after he recovered a little bit.

It was hard to believe that a man Rick's age had such stamina without any aid in the form of some chemicals or something. Even more surprising was probably the way that Rick had acted – gentle and playful the morning after even…?  
Aside from that the two brunets were still very much in disbelieve about the steamy story that their youngest brother just shared with them.  
Really and here Moe had thought that he was the one who got really lucky with Brad for fooling with him around in the football team's changing room…

* * *

"Grandpa Rick?" Moe trudged into the garage to find his grandfather bent over his workbench and tinkering on one of his gadgets.

He approached the old man who only answered him with a grunt of acknowledgment, but didn't stop working or turned to him. "I know it's not my place to butt into anyone else's relationship, but there's one thing that I have to make clear. If you're going to hurt my brother in anyway, I will take your plasma gun and use it to blow your fucking brains out. And that's not a joke."

Rick finally turned to look at him, his expression unreadable. "I know that you're not joking. That's totally something that you would do, Moe."

Rick dropped the gadget and the screwdriver that he had been holding and turned his swivel chair so that he was facing the boy completely. "You know I told Morty right from the start that this would be a bad idea, but he kept insisting on it and I gave in to him. The thing is just that in the end, he _will_ get hurt. That's just bound to happen. So, feel free to blow my head off when the time comes, because it will be unavoidable."

Moe could only stare at Rick as the man in front of him leaned back in his chair, being honest and upfront about it all. He had been expecting excuses or some sarcastic banter as was typical for the scientist, not something like this.  
When he sought out his grandfather, he had prepared himself to fight to get his point across and not to just gain acceptance – no, permission – to extract justice on his grandfather's ass if this whole thing turned sour.  
Even though Rick also had openly admitted that, it would eventually go down the drain and there would be no way around it…

Now left with nothing else to add to the conversation, Moe nodded with a hard face and turned to leave the garage again.  
Before he left, he could hear his grandfather saying something in a voice that he had never heard before.

"You're a good boy, Moe." Rick said softly.

* * *

AN: Mort's song was something that I just quickly threw together, but when I looked over it again, I thought that it feels like Morty-level-lyric-writing-skills, so I simply left it at that.  
I can't tell when the next chapter will be up, but it's obvious that this story isn't over yet. We still have to see how Mort's and Jessica's date goes, how Brad and Moe will handle their new relationship now and how well that thing between Morty and Rick will hold up.


End file.
